Fallen Roses
by Okaly
Summary: Rose arrives on the Carpathia with nothing and nobody... until she realises Fabrizio, best friend of her deceased soul-mate, also made it. With the help of a certain Wireless operator, Rose and Fabrizio must help each other to get over the traumas of their past and 'make it count' in the bustling city of New York. And who's to say there won't be a little romance? R&R :)
1. On my own

**A/N - Hello fellow Titanic Fanfic readers (okay that sounded slightly strange...) Anyway, I've been wanting to post this for a while now, but I've finally built up the courage to. I've worked so hard for such a long time on this story, and although it's not yet complete, I will be uploading from this point onwards. Please enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it - and don't forget to favourite, follow & review - it would mean the world (just don't be mean, ok?) This is the first chapter, sort of setting the scene, but I promise it will set off soon. Alright? Ok thanks, and thanks for reading this! :D **

**~Okaly~**

'_We had both just lost our best friend. We had both just lost our lovers.'_

Fabrizio DeRossi desperately attempted to cut through the rope to the collapsible boat as the freezing water ate into his bones. This was his last chance. This was it. Live or die.

Tommy was dead. God only knew where Jack was. Helga wasn't allowed to go with him. She was probably dead too…

He couldn't allow himself another second to think about what could've been – he had to concentrate on what was happening at that moment. Using all his strength, he finally cut through the impossible rope as a collection of cheers filled the air. Quickly, he pulled his shivering body to rest on the side of the upturned boat, and it seemed that many others had that idea too. It speedily filled as more and more people got dragged up until there was no more space. He had a quick glance around. They were almost all men - and certainly no blonde women. Helga wasn't there.

Eventually, the men on the boat had to tell people they weren't allowed to get on, that there wasn't enough space. Indeed, it was true. On more man would surely capsize the lot, but he couldn't help wishing that Jack or Helga or _La Bella Rosa_ would swim up.

They didn't.

He just had to clutch onto the icy bottom of this boat for as long as he could. He _would_ get to America!

* * *

I was shaking violently as I was pulled half-consciously onto the wooden boat. Collapsing onto the bottom, any cover nearby was thrown upon me as I slipped in and out of consciousness. My whole body was numb. My heart was numb – Gladly. If I could feel the pain; if I had enough energy to cry, it would be fatal. My loss didn't sink in as I curled myself into the smallest possible shape, conserving as much heat as possible. It was all a nightmare. I would wake up any time soon, and Jack would be there by my side, laughing as we spat off the side of the ship…

The frail wooden boat rocked on the gentle waves as I heard an exclamation, followed by a commotion between the few men that were conscious on board. Slowly, I opened my eyes to reveal another frozen and only-just-conscious person being pulled aboard.

It continued like that until no one else could possibly still be alive in the icy water, and the bottom of the boat was littered with people barely breathing, like myself. Finally, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Miss! Miss!" One of the men asked, gently nudging me as my eyes tried to adjust to the startling brightness of the morning sun. All around our little boat glittering icebergs littered the sea, and further off, I could see more lifeboats making their way towards a huge steamer.

"There's a rescue ship!" he reminded me, "The Carpathia!" Cheers went all the way around the boat, but I struggled to hide back my tears.

This was real… I really would have to carry on living without Jack… Then a thought struck me – "Mother!" I whispered to myself. Oh God. How on earth would I be able to hide from Mother, Cal and his Man servant? Providing they had survived, which I was sure they would have done.

"Right, miss. You're going to have to climb the ladder. Will you manage, or should we carry you up?"

"I'm fine," I replied, struggling to reach my feet. I managed to stand for a good part of two seconds before I collapsed into his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"Not to worry," Smiled the man "We'll get the sack."

It didn't sound too pleasant, but at that moment I was too exhausted to care. Did I know anyone except from Mother who had survived? Molly Brown, Madeline Astor… Was that it? There was absolutely no way I was ever returning to my old world, so that was out of the question. Did Cal survive? I prayed to God that he didn't; especially not when people like Jack died.

Wasn't there any of Jack's friends? Fabrizio? The Irish man? It was unlikely. What about the Scandinavian girl of Fabrizio's? Helga? It was possible, but probably not realistic.

It was then that I finally realised I was all alone. I had been given a fresh start, but no way of getting help, or being with my soul mate. It seemed cruelly ironic that for me to have a chance at a new life, Jack had to lose his.

"Right miss, in you get," started the man, holding out a sack tied to a rope. Too tired to care, I climbed in and let them hoist me up the side of the boat. I could see the deep ocean swirling mercilessly below me, trying to claim another victim, but I squeezed my eyes shut and wouldn't open them until I could feel the sturdy deck below my feet.

All around me people stood deadly silent in the deathly cold, losing hope as they scanned each person's face and realised it was not their loved one. I stumbled across the deck, and was met with men carrying piles and piles of thick, woollen blankets. They passed me a green one and continued on their mission.

Hobbling as fast as I could, I sat with the weeping people of third class already on board, with a good view of whoever was boarding next. I didn't know what I'd do if Cal ever found me again, but one thing was for sure – I was _never_ going back to him.

* * *

The sky had turned a gentle shade of pink as Fabrizio examined the people balanced around him, a few men and a very small amount of women. Most of the women he saw sat on the boat during the night were no longer here, which was a sombre thought.

His feet were burning as they screamed in agony, the icy water eating into them. Panting in exhaustion, he just had to keep telling himself that they would be rescued soon. It was the only thing that made him work so hard to stay standing, and not surrender into the freezing water like he had seen so many others do that night.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a small dot on the horizon coming ever closer. Could it be…? Squinting, his thoughts were confirmed.

"Ey lads," gasped one of the men that still had the energy to speak, "there's a boat!"

All attention was moved towards the blurry bright light, moving closer. Fabrizio could hear the disjointed voices of men calling, but he didn't have enough energy to process them. He was just about losing the will to keep standing, so he thanked the Lord that this boat had finally came back.

He squinted at the light as it shone into his eyes – an intruding change to the darkness they were now used to…

"We're here to save you!" shouted a male voice from the ship towering high above them. A collection of weak cheers filled the air, but Fabrizio could only manage a grin, "Right, one at a time, starting with the weakest of you, we'll pull you up."

Fabrizio turned to the man who was led next to him, barely breathing. "Everyone else… from Titanic? On this boat, y-y-yes?" he questioned

"All th-the s-s-survivors should b-b-e here. N-n-no… other boats are close e-e-enough." he stuttered. On his coat was an M that stood for Marconi. He was a wireless telegrapher.

The waves seemed to sense that this was their last chance to tip the boat, to claim a few more victims, and began to rock it violently, each occupant breathing in relief after each wave had passed, and they were still stood on board.

"We saved!" he smiled, turning to the man again. Finally, they approached the side of the huge ship, dominating over them.

"Right," commanded the leader of the lifeboat, "we've got the sack for anyone who can't climb themselves – they'll go up first."

Fabrizio sprang into action, hauling his new friend into the sack and making sure he arrived on deck for medical care as soon as possible. Watching him swing above their heads and the icy water, the thought of being helpless scared him. He needed to keep himself busy. If he wasn't doing something, he would start thinking, and if he started thinking, he would realise he had lost _everything._

He worked like this for half an hour, until it was finally his turn to climb up to rope ladders. His whole body was badly frostbitten, and he was still shaking violently in his soaked shirt, but he was determined to climb the rope. Taking it one step at a time and not looking down was the method he used, and eventually he reached the top. He wasn't the strongest, but he certainly wasn't the weakest aboard

Fabrizio nodded at the Marconi man as he settled next to him onto the floor to warm up, relaxing his numb mind.

"T-t-thank you for s-s-saving… me" he heard a stutter next to him, before the man fell into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

**A/N - So that's it for this chapter folks! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but i'm sure reviews and positive feedback will make me want to upload faster ;)**


	2. Fate?

**A/N - Another update everyone! would like to thank my lovely reviewers and readers that made me feel so happy these past few days :') Keep it up guys! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**~Okaly~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. No disrespect is intended to any of the characters in my story that actually existed too.**

* * *

I was handed a mug of warm tea as I sat hunched on the deck, trying not to concentrate on anything but the splintered wood beneath me. I must've been sat there for an hour or so, urgently scanning each face that appeared to check it wasn't anyone from my old life, and surely enough, there wasn't. I knew that they would arrive soon, but I didn't know when. It was like holding a bomb and not being aware of when it would go off…

After taking a sip of the tea, I looked back up at the survivors climbing the ladder. All the people arriving now were soaked from head to toe, covered in ice. One man appeared at the top of the ladders and was wrapped in a towel and carried off to somewhere immediately.

Man after man arrived, some via the sack and some by the ladder, each one looking the same to me, until I almost choked on the tea I was drinking!

_It couldn't be. Was it? No. my eyes must be playing tricks on me again…_ I thought, but the resemblance was uncanny. Dark hair, muscular frame, steerage clothing, Italian look…

_Fabrizio?_

* * *

Scanning the deck, he thanked the men who handed him a towel and a steaming cup of some drink he was too oblivious to take note of. Immediately, his eyes flickered towards a huddle of the third-class women sat on deck. It pained him to stand, but he really didn't care. What were important were his friends. Analysing each face, none of them were Helga…

_Elderly woman, black haired woman, young girl, redhead, fa-_

His attention snapped back to the redhead as he did a double take. She was staring at him inquisitively, her eyes full of questions. Her once fiery red curls now hung lip over her shoulders, and she had dark circles under her eyes…

"_La bella Rosa!"_ he croaked, hobbling towards her as fast as he could. Seeing her eyes sparkle as she heard the name she was only called by Fabrizio, she stood up, enveloping him in a hug and breaking down in tears.

"Oh thank God! Fabrizio!" she breathed, thankful that someone she knew that wasn't a member of high society had survived, even if she had only ever exchanged a few sentences with him.

"You are here, and Jack too, yes?" he questioned, with a beaming smile.

The mood shifted to an awkward silence as Rose looked down at the floor, her eyes filled with pain and tears.

"No, no! Rosa – what happened? Is he in another _nave_? Another uh," he paused for thought, "big boat?"

Slowly, she looked up into Fabrizio's brown eyes.

* * *

"He's…dead" I choked out, before letting tears flood onto my cheeks, seeing the pain that I had just caused him. Fabrizio's best friend was dead because of me! It was completely my fault! Guilt crept through my body, making me cry even more. Fabrizio was trying his best not to cry too.

Gently, he pulled me in for a comforting hug. For mine or his comfort though, I wasn't sure.

"So Jack… he's gone?" He asked in his struggling English. Bursting into even more tears as I confirmed his question, I became inconsolable. Hearing someone say it brought back how real it was.

"Y-y-yes," I croaked, "and it's my fault!"

Fabrizio paused for a moment, looking up at the sky as if trying to see Jack there. His eyes filled with tears, but he never let them escape his eyes.

"He will be happy now, with _gli angeli," _he gave a sad smile, "he love you – and now... he to watch from above."

I felt a bit more assured, that at least his friend wasn't mad at me. People were still crawling up the ladder, but I forgot what I kept watching for. At least now I wasn't completely alone. Gesturing to the floor, we both moved to sit back on the deck. It was then that something caught my eye...

* * *

"Fabrizio," she whispered, her eyes now the picture of urgency as she eyed the space behind him, "do not look now, but I need you to sit in front of me so nobody can see, and do not say a word."

He could hear the worry in her voice, and quickly and without a word, he sat straight in front of her and glanced curiously but innocently at the people climbing the ladder. A woman with the same red curls as Rose, but a much sterner face. She looked drained and frantic, scanning the faces of the people sat about on deck.

"_La madre," _He whispered to himself.

Quickly looking away when her eyes rested upon him, he pretended to be completely oblivious of her presence. Finally, she stumbled away in a daze, ushered by a steward of some kind to a surely more desirable section of the ship.

"She is gone," he whispered, and a small amount of colour made its way to her face.

"Oh my god…what am I going to do?" she responded, before composing herself as a man with a clipboard walked towards them.

"Names please?" He asked.

"Fabrizio DeRossi," He replied, as the man wrote it down in a tidy scrawl.

"And you miss?" He asked. Rose looked panic stricken before formulating a reply,

"De-Dawson. Rose Dawson."

"Thank you, miss. I suggest you both go and see a doctor about that frostbite."

Looking down at his and Rose's arms, he only just realised how badly the cold had affected them, and that they really did need the attention of a doctor.

"_Grazie," _he replied, struggling to his feet and pulling Rose up too. Ignoring the excruciating pain he felt every time he took a step, he guided them both in the direction of what he thought was the doctor's.

* * *

"Well Mr DeRossi," started the doctor, "Only the heavens know why you didn't get hypothermia. You must be a strong man – not everyone could survive what you apparently went through last night."

"I know," replied Fabrizio, "a lot of them, they fall… into the ocean."

The doctor seemed to nod in agreement as his face turned grave. It was a very morbid thought.

"But then," the Italian added with a grin, "It is my destiny to go to America!"

He needed to stay positive for the sanity of everyone else on board who had gone through what he had, or worse.

"Well I wish you all the best. America needs strong people like you." Was his reply, "you can leave in about half an hour with these crutches, so long as you do little walking."

* * *

As I sat on the deck I was struck by a sudden realisation – where was Cal?

It was suspicious. Mother had arrived on deck and not spotted me, but I had never seen Cal. Surely he knew that if I would be alive I would be sat here with the Steerage passengers. Now thinking about it, sitting here in steerage wasn't the best idea, but I was too exhausted to move. '_Maybe he got on before me?'_ Yes, but even so, I didn't understand why I hadn't seen him lurking here.

I know that it is a sinful thing to do, and may the Lord forgive me, but I wished he was dead. I knew how cowardly he was, and the chances of him surrendering to death were highly unlikely. He would be here soon, I knew it, but when, I had no idea.

Snapping me out of my miserable daydream, I heard a commotion near the gates and turned to look. As if my thoughts had triggered his movements, there stood a tattered, black haired monster…

Cal.

He started walking in my direction as I pulled the blanket low over my face and turned away.

"Sir, I don't think you'll find any of your people round here, this is all steerage," shouted a man, who received Cal's tell-tale grunt. Loud, domineering footsteps echoed on the wood behind me, but I didn't make a sound. I could feel his piercing eyes scanning every figure sat weeping on the deck, and I inconspicuously sank lower down, surely looking from behind like an old woman. After a defeated sigh, I heard his footsteps recede as I let out a breath unaware of holding. _Was that it? Was I finally free? _I prayed to God that he wouldn't send me any other challenges. I didn't know if I could handle them.


	3. Life Goes On

_"Rosa! Rosa!" _I snapped up when I heard Fabrizio's voice. What was he so happy about? What was there left to be happy about?

"Here!" He dragged me to my aching feet and almost dislocated my arm in his hurry to God knows where. I wondered where he was going once we docked… I could maybe go with him. Would he mind? I'd have to ask later, when I had the energy and the courage.

A wall of warmth hit me as I examined my surroundings. A cosy room with big pots of some stew that made my mouth water, boxes of clothes the people on board had donated, and a space at the back where blankets had been laid down as beds. Right now, it seemed like heaven.

Straight away a woman rushed to me and Fabrizio, handing us each a bowl of steaming soup and a spoon. I could've cried at their generosity as we both sat at a makeshift table and were given a cup of tea. Now was the time to ask him.

"So, where are you going in America?" I think my question took him by surprise, as if he hadn't thought that much out yet, like he was going to improvise. Actually, he probably was – that's what Jack would've done…

"_Take life as it comes at ya, to make each day count."_

I saw his face, his ocean blue eyes, his long blond hair…

"I don't know," Fabrizio started, deep in thought, "I to go New York to be a millionaire, although I don't know how. And you?"

"I don't know. I don't have any money. I'm not used to looking after myself – I don't even know how to cook for Christ's sake! I really don't know what I'm going to do!" A tear started sliding down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped it away. I would let my emotions flood out eventually – but not yet.

I had always been like this. I never cried much, it all just bottled up until it was too much to take. That's what happened on Titanic, when I was running to the bow, and was rescued by a guardian angel by the name of Jack Dawson…

"You live with me! I am used to it, like Jack, and we can both share everything, and when I become a millionaire…"

He trailed off, looking into my eyes for an answer. I didn't know how I would survive without Jack - living with his best friend; a man I hardly even knew, but I didn't have much choice. I would die if I went out there by myself, and the only answer seemed to be to stay with Fabrizio.

"I don't have anything to offer. I have not a dollar to my name – but if your kind offer is genuine, I will try my best to do anything you'd like."

"I don't understand what you say of, but we look after each other, yes?"

I nodded as I brushed back a loose strand of my hair. Life must go on.

* * *

The air had turned crisp and the sun had been replaced with a big, shining moon as Fabrizio hobbled to the men's section of accommodation. He had left Rose in her area, wished her goodnight and walked outside in an attempt to clear his mind. A question she had asked stirred him.

Now that she would be living with him, he couldn't make do with sleeping under a bridge with little food. She was a lady, and he must treat her like one – although what job he would do and how he would pay for housing, he still had no clue.

"Jack," he looked up to the sky and whispered, "What do I do? I have a deal. You look after my Helga, and I look after your Rose… I think that is fair."

Just the mention of her name almost made him breakdown. He should've picked her up and dragged her to a lifeboat, parent's permission or not – but he didn't, he simply pleaded. And now he had lost her forever.

"Jack!" he whispered again, "you look after me and Rose, yes? You keep your eyes on us. Be our _angelo custode" _

Although his hands tingled with the frosty air around him, he didn't leave to go into the warmth. It was peaceful out here, gave him space to clear his mind and conscience.

* * *

The room was crowded with many women who had survived the sinking, except for many first class people, who I suppose had bought staterooms of their own. This was where the people who weren't extraordinarily rich went – and I was happy with that! It was a comfortable room; large enough with wooden panelling and makeshift beds scattered about the floor. I could hear chatter and weeping, but I preferred to stay silent. I didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to me…

Fabrizio left a few hours ago to the men's area, but I wasn't worried. I highly doubted Cal would be there, least of all his wretched manservant, Lovejoy.

Snuggling into my blankets, I closed my eyes for the first proper time since Jack died. It all came running back, the cold water; holding his hand, the cries of the dying, the rescue light burning my eyes…

I shot up, panting heavily as I regained my breath – gaining odd looks from a group of snooty women still sat gossiping in the corner. I gave them a half-sorry look then slid back down, although my ears pricked up when I heard the mentioning of one name:

"Did you hear? Caledon Hockley's fiancée died!" whispered one of the ladies, her comment met with a collection of gasps.

"Yes, she ran off with another man or so I've heard!"

"And from third class no less!" added another woman. This was met with silence.

"He's looking for her. He's not convinced, you know," finally spoke one of them.

"Well he's going to be disappointed. I never understood what he saw in her anyway."

I shuddered.

* * *

Fabrizio settled down on a mat in the room full of male survivors. The first thing he noticed was how empty it seemed compared to the women's section. Men were sat huddled in groups, smoking and laughing. Clearly the collision hadn't affected them as much. He'd heard no man had lost a wife.

Turning to the side, he relaxed into his blankets, his head hardly hitting the pillow before he heard a

"Why hello there,"

"_Che cosa__? __Chi?__Dove_?" he jumped up, noticing a young man sat next to him with a trying smile.

"Oh, _buonanotte_, you were on my boat, yes?" Rubbing his eyes, he tried to awaken thoroughly enough to speak coherent English.

"Yes," the man replied, "good to see you made it."

"And you," added Fabrizio, noticing they both had the same bandaged feet, probably from the frostbite, "Did you lose anything?"

"In the wreck? My co-worker Jack Phillips. He was on the boat with us, but he'd been working such a long shift and it was just so cold…" he trailed off.

"I'm very sorry" Fabrizio apologised.

"Not to worry. It's over with now. What about you?"

"Me?" Fabrizio was struck by the question, even though he could see it coming, "My love, my best friend _nel mondo__intero_- in the world, and a new friend I met."

"Blimey, lost an awful lot there. I'm surprised you had the strength to stay standing!" remarked the other man, his mousy brown hair flickering about his face.

"I... I didn't know they were dead... only one – an officer shot him. And it is my destiny to go to America." Fabrizio was tired; he had been through this story a lot in the past few hours, but he couldn't help trusting the exhausted but friendly Englishman sat in front of him.

"An officer shot him? Lord almighty... Which one?"

"He shoots, and somebody shouts 'Will!'"

The man's eyes were widened with shock.

"Bloody hell – Will Murdoch? That's an awful shame… So you are by yourself now?"

He didn't know who Will Murdoch was, or how the man knew him, but nodded anyway.

"I'm not alone. My best friend, Jack – he… he died. But his love – _la bella Rosa,_ It is my job to look after her."

The man looked confused as he started shivering from the thoughts of the night previous.

"Why?"

"She uh…" he paused for thought. Could this man be trusted? One look into his eyes and he knew the answer was yes. It was one of those moments when you just knew. "She was in first class-_alta societ__. _She hated it; and wanted to fall off the ship. Then my friend Jack, he save her – and she love him and escape her bad life. Now he's gone. Jack and my Helga are in heaven, me and Rose are here. So we make a deal. I look after Rose, Jack look after Helga."

There was a long silence as the man looked at Fabrizio in wonder.

"That's a brave thing to do, you should be proud of yourself. I'm Harold Bride." The man reached out his palm and they shook, "Fabrizio DeRossi."

"Nice meeting you. You'll have to introduce me to this Rose tomorrow."

"Yes, of course." Fabrizio just managed to stutter out, before surrendering to a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Hello my beloved readers! :) I would like to thank you for all the kind words, favourites, follows and reads. I also want to thank my ever-faithful guest reviewer, SexyMama, for her constant support :') Hope you liked this chapter - the plot stuff startes to pick up from here! :D Please tell me what you think!**

**~Okaly~**


	4. Meeting Harold Bride

**A/N- Hello my beloved readers! It's friday! And it's the first day of summer here too! So let's celebrate with a new, extra long upload :D**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed and favourited this - it's so exciting! I also want to thank my reviwers for the last chapter - the ever faithful SexyMama, AquitarStar and Titanic4Ever, who left the nicest review EVER! Also, I would like to thank TitanicFabri for the AUTHOR FOLLOW! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! :D So, without further ado, here is chapter 4! Tell me what you think :)**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Clouds were all around me as I walked up a misty path. Was I dead? People all around me were laughing and chattering and a waft of beautiful violin music reached my ears. Finally, the air cleared- I was at the Grand Staircase, the same place I had met Jack when we went for dinner!_

_ People kept looking at me and smiling, and I did the same, although I had no clue who they were or why I was here. Stood at the bottom of the stairs was a young man facing away from me, quite tall, with long, sun-streaked hair and familiar clothing…_

"_Jack?" I whispered from behind him. He seemed to hear me, and spun round in shock._

"_Oh my God, Rose?" seemingly confused, but excited nonetheless, he wrapped me in a massive hug, delicately kissing my cheek._

"_You aren't here are you? You survived? Please tell me you survived!" The sense of urgency on his face was clear as he scanned me, looking for clues._

"_I…I don't know why I'm here… I survived; I made it to the rescue ship – but Jack, if I am dead now, or even if I'm not – please let me stay here with you!"_

"_Absolutely no way; you're a survivor, Rose, and you didn't go through all that just to join me here."_

"_Well why am I here?" I asked. I was confused. People kept passing me in every direction, some familiar, others not. _

"_I'm not quite sure, but I know someone who can find out..."_

* * *

"_Hello, is Mr Andrews there please?" Jack asked an attendant._

"_Of course; who wants to speak to him?"_

"_Jack and Rose." he said with a smile, squeezing my hand. It sent shivers down my spine, to be able to see him in the flesh again._

"_Yes sir, one moment," was the response. After a few minutes, none other than Thomas Andrews himself entered the room. _

"_Why, young Rose! What on earth are you doing here? You are supposed to be on the rescue ship!"_

"_That's kinda the problem,"responded Jack_

"_I fell asleep on the Carpathia, and now I'm here. Did I die?" I questioned. I don't think I'd care too much if I had..._

"_I shouldn't think so-one second," he answered, hauling a huge book onto the table and flicking through it. "It's my first day, so bear with me." We both nodded in response._

_Almost choking on the dust that escaped the book with each turning of a page, he seemed to finally locate the right one. "Here, let's see… Loved ones of the now deceased person may temporarily be brought to the afterlife in dreams, if the living/dead are thinking about said person in excess."_

_ Jack looked astounded. "Are you sure?"_

"_It's right here in text. I wouldn't worry yourselves then, Rose is probably just dreaming."_

"_Thank you Mr Andrews," Rose replied, hugging him like he was her father._

* * *

_We were walking round the promenade deck hand in hand, and it was everything I should want it to be – but it wasn't. I needed to get something off my chest._

_ He started to notice my unrest from my fidgeting hand, my fleeing eyesight._

"_Rose, are you ok?" he asked._

"_How am I going to survive Jack? Without you? How can I move on when I will always think of you?"_

_ He stopped walking, turned to face me and grabbed my arms so we were both staring into each other's eyes:_

"_Look Rose," he looked around sheepishly as he planned his next sentence, "I love you."_

_I was taken aback. His words were more powerful than any other sentence I had heard before. I was loved for the first time in my life!_

"_But…" he started. Oh God, why did there have to be a 'but'? Why couldn't I just stay here with him? He knows that's what I want after all. "You are alive. I'm not. You need to find somebody else to love… at least until you are up here again; then I can claim you all to myself," he added with a cheeky grin._

_ "But Jack – I can't move on. Nobody else will ever compare to you… How did I think I could survive in New York? I was so naïve– I'll die out there!"_

"_No you won't. Fabrizio will look after you, trust me. As long as you try to move on Rose – trust me, there'll be a queue of men miles long!"_

"_But Jack…"_

"_Never worry," he started, wrapping me up in a loving embrace before whispering in my ear: "In body or spirit, I'll always be with you."_

* * *

"Fabrizio?" Someone next to him whispered as his eyes squinted open in the brightness. Light was pouring in from each window, signalling a new day – a new opportunity. Looking round to search for the owner of the voice, he saw it was Harold Bride from last night.

"Good morning," Fabrizio croaked as he tried to wake himself up, to no effect.

"Mornin', are you doing anything special today then?" asked the man as he struggled to move his legs.

"Erm, I go to see Rose, and care for her. I think that is all."

"Would it be ok if I joined you? I need to keep myself busy…"

Arriving at the big wooden door to the ladies' room, Fabrizio knocked gently, and it was opened by a smiling woman in stewardess' clothes.

"The women are awake, yes?" he asked,

"Oh yes, very awake," was her response. With that, he walked into the warm room with Harold behind him. He spotted the glow of her familiar fiery red hair as she ran a brush through it.

"There she is!" he muttered, accompanied by a low whistle from Harold.

"She's a stunner, that's for sure."

"_Rosa_," he called, as her golden locks spun round and they were met with her milky white face. She managed half a smile as she gestured for him to sit next to her, not noticing the man stood next to him.

He told Harold to come nonetheless as they crouched next to her.

"Good morning," she croaked, hardly even looking at them both.

"Good morning Rosa… I brought a new friend with me. He was on the boat all night too."

At this she spun round immediately, her eyes widening in shock and shaking her head.

"What if he-"

"-no worry," Fabrizio responded, "He can be trusted."

She raised an eyebrow, giving a cautious look at the young man, before her hazel eyes met with his green ones.

* * *

I still felt that glimmer of hope after meeting Jack, even though I knew it was a dream. If I could visit him just once more and find out what he meant by 'I will always be with you' then I could maybe relax.

"Nice to meet you, miss. I'm Harold Bride." He reached out to shake my hand, and I slowly offered my small and dainty one in partnership. His squeeze was firm and reassuring, and it was then that I decided I could trust Harold Bride.

"Rose Dawson. Nice to meet you," I replied, attempting a smile, which turned more into a grimace.

"I heard all about what Fabrizio is doing for you."

I nodded meekly and continued brushing my tangled hair. There was something therapeutic about untangling each knot while listening to Fabrizio's accented voice chatter about anything that had occurred in the few hours we had not seen each other. Harold sat by patiently, listening to Fabrizio's stories with interest.

A commotion started at the doorway of the room as all attention was drawn towards it.

"The survivors list!" someone shouted. Picking myself up, I straightened up and began to stroll over. Seeing the bad way Fabrizio and Harold were in, I asked if they wanted me to check for anyone they might know. Harold just enquired about the officers, and Fabrizio Helga and the two Swedish men he shared a cabin with.

Me? I was curious to find out just how many people I would have to avoid whilst I was trapped on this ghost ship…

* * *

I watched her as she walked away, keeping such a beautiful stance the entire time, even though she was covered in rags. She was stunning –I was enchanted. Her smooth skin and rouge lips were no contest for any other woman in the room…

What was I thinking? She had just lost the love of her life! But I just couldn't take my eyes off her…

* * *

It turns out there was an awful lot of people I had to avoid. It seemed that pretty much every first class passenger I had spoken with had survived, with the exception of Colonel Astor. Cosmo and Lucille Duff-Gordon, Colonel Gracie, Margaret Brown, the Countess of Rothes, Mother, Cal…

Helga wasn't on the list, and neither were many of the officers. It was a very short list indeed for the amount of people I had seen milling about the decks. I even checked for Jack's little friend; Cora, but she wasn't on the list either - and that stirred me most of all.

Returning back to the men, I told them the sad news and we all sat in silence, listening to the many desperate voices all in a big jumble. But one stood out…

"Get back! Back I say! You animals – don't you know who I am?" It was the same obnoxious tone, the same type of vocabulary…

"Shit!" I whispered, alarm bells sounding inside my head. I'm pretty sure Harold's eyes nearly shot out of his head! He had probably never heard an upper-class girl speak like that before…

"Rose, what's wrong?" exclaimed Fabrizio, his face panic-stricken as he urged me to speak.

"C… Cal." I mouthed.

Taking the hint, he sprung in front of me, urging Harold to do the same as I quickly wrapped myself up in a blanket. I stayed silent for the next few minutes as Harold and Fabri attempted small talk – attempting to blend in.

"God dammit," he screamed, "Ruth, she's not there!"

"Did you check the third class?" Was the calm and snooty response.

"Of course I checked third-class! Do you take me as some kind of idiot? At least _he_ didn't survive either…"

Tears pricked at my eyes. I couldn't stand to hear them talking about Jack that way. They had no idea how amazing and brave he really was. More of a man than Cal could ever be.

"Oh Dawson; He should've known I always get what I want… Dawson… Dawson – Dawson!" I could hear him pushing again through the crowds to check the list once again, before screaming "Ruth! There's a Rose Dawson! Do you suppose that's her?"

"We don't have many other options, it's worth a try."

Oh God. This was it. I had been free for a total of 2 days, and already I knew I was heading back to captivity one way or another. How would I avoid them? The ship only had so many hiding places, and Fabrizio hardly understood English properly. Harold…? I had only known him for half an hour, but it seemed that the only option was to hide with him for the next few days. Would he mind? A clueless, bohemian Italian Cal would be suspicious of, but what a middle-class wireless assistant would want to do with a weeping pile of rags I don't know. I prayed he never made the link.

It was a few hours later when the room returned to normalcy, and Fabrizio and Harold turned around to face me.

"What are you do?" Asked Fabrizio as I checked no one was listening.

"I have a plan… and it involves Harold – if that's ok," I sent an apologetic glance at the man, and he gave an approving nod before I continued, "I can't go on walking round as Rose Dawson while I'm on this ship – it's too risky, and there are only so many places they could find me. If it is ok, I would need to hide with Harold, that way they will never suspect a middle class wireless operator! A penniless Italian is a bit too obvious – and he may have seen you with me and Jack."

Fabrizio nodded in agreement, "a very clever plan."

"I'm aware it's very improper, so it would probably be best that I am a relation of Harold's if anyone asks."

"My wife!" He blurted out, before composing himself and awkwardly smiling, "what's your middle name?"

"Jane," I answered. With a wink, he replied,

"Jane Bride. I would say it fits, don't you?"


	5. Bride, Mrs Jane

**A/N - Hey there everyone :) New Chapter - even if it is a day late... I apologise :( I would like to thank xFaithErinx for the fave & follow, and my two reviewers, TitanicFabri and SexyMama. Quick question: Can you tell who's POV it is or should I write 'Fabrizio's POV' etc.? Tell me what you think n a review - it would help loads. LOVE YOU ALL! :')**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

"Harold Bride?" Somebody shouted from across the room, which caused their attention to turn to the unwanted caller. Fabrizio eyed the man up and down, then deemed him safe to approach.

"Yes?" Harold replied, confusion gracing his features.

"If you are feeling ok, is it possible that you could relive Harold Cottam, the Carpathia wireless telegrapher?" The man started walking further towards him, as to prevent broadcasting their conversation to everyone in the room. "He's started acting rather odd. I'm not surprised – he's been on something ridiculous like a 20-or-so hour shift. He says he hasn't eaten since half past five yesterday evening – its 6 'o clock now!"

"Cottam? Of course! My, he's one of my best friends. Here, if you help me to the wireless room I can relieve him for a little while."

Fabrizio and Rose exchanged a look, but said nothing. Catching sight of her again, he saw a twinkle in Harold's eyes as he lent down and said:

"I won't be long my dear."

Thank God he was playing along. He may just be her ticket to getting off this boat without chains round her wrists…

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Now, I could care for her like a lover without anybody suspecting a thing! It was brilliant. This woman – she was spellbinding. She seemed to be holding dark secrets in her ocean-like eyes, yet she was perfect.

_'Come on Harold, get a grip!' _I tried to drill into my mind as two men lifted me to the wireless area, across the frozen wooden decks and funny looks from the first-class passengers belonging to this ship, until I finally arrived.

"You can't believe how much help this is. I'm so sorry. You only have to relieve me for a few hours or so – just until I feel alive," Cottam gave a gentle laugh as he removed himself from the stool and wobbled as he stood up.

"This is the survivors list – I'm just up to here," he pointed a bony finger to a name in the middle of a piece of paper, "I'm sending them to Cape Race. If anyone you know survived but isn't on the list – please add them on. I didn't get too far – as you can see- but try to work quickly."

I nodded, sat down and got to work. As Cottam struggled over to the bed in the far corner, I hear the thud of him laying on it, followed by a gentle snore seconds later.

* * *

_Dit. Dit. Dit. Dat. Dat. Dit... _I tried to concentrate on the sound of the Marconi sending the messages I typed, but along with Cottam's snores and replaying her voice in my head, I was slowly going insane…

"Come on, old man! Stay awake!" I muttered to myself, drumming my spare hand furiously on the desk in a desperate attempt to concentrate. I wondered what she was doing at that very second; her red curls perched on top of her milky white skin, letting out a gentle breath, captivated by her deep sleep. I had only known her for a few hours… what was happening to me?! I had to do something, and fast!

Grabbing my crutches, I glanced over at the machine; it would have to wait. I wrapped up in one of Cottam's coats and a scarf, hat and gloves, before stepping outside to clear my mind.

* * *

Thankfully, Cal and Mother had never returned that night, but I was still on edge. I glanced at the clock on the wall – quarter past one in the morning!

I pulled on a coat and shoes from the box of clothes and quietly slipped out of the sleeping room. The cold hit me straight away, but I kept walking. I kept my head down and kept thinking; my rhythmic footsteps echoing along the silent deck. I don't know what I was thinking about – I just enjoyed the silence and not being around anyone.

The moon illuminated the frosted deck in an eerie silver glow, and I could hear the gentle breeze whistle past my ears. It felt like a dreamland, almost as if Jack was walking with me. I could feel him there, telling me everything was going to be ok…

"Rose?"

"Jack?" I spun around as fast as I could to face…

Harold.

He looked confused as he stared at me worriedly. "Erm, no – I'm not…Jack? Sorry. I'm Harold. Harold Bride? We met earlier today – I'm your fake husband… Do you remember me?"

Harold. Harold… Of course I remembered him – I was just so sure that Jack was with me.

"Oh – Harold. Yes, sorry. I was just in my own little world and then-"

"It's ok," he interrupted me, "what are you doing here at this sort of time?"

"I couldn't sleep; and yourself?"

"Just thinking." He replied.

"Oh…" I responded, an awkward silence hanging over us. "What are you thinking about?"

He took a deep breath, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Nothing in particular."

He seemed to notice my shivering, teeth chattering and looked shocked.

"Look at you! You'll catch your death dressed like that!"

I glanced down, and indeed, I was wearing a very thin dress and coat. That's when the cold really hit me.

"Come here!" he muttered, moving closer and giving me his jacket.

"No, I couldn't possibly-" the jacket was placed on my shoulders before I could finish. Harold started shivering, blowing warm air into his hands and rubbing them together. "Jolly cold, isn't it. Care to go for a cup of tea in the wireless room?"

"Ok," I nodded; walking behind him and feeling the heat of the room warm my whole body. He handed me a blanket and a steaming mug as I took them gratefully. Tired, warm and peaceful, I slumped into a chair and felt my eyelids becoming heavy as I slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_I sat on a deckchair, letting the ocean wind mess with my hair around as I worked my charcoal across the paper, trying to replicate every line in her perfect face. I had to be patient, and wait for her for God knows how long – but I was happy knowing she was ok._

_ Later on, I knew I would look for Helga, but for the moment I was too caught up in my drawing to do anything different. I sketched the corner of her eye, extending the line to make room for the sparkling pupils they contained…_

"_Jack?"_

_ I snapped my head up to see her stood there; in all her glory, red curls flying wildly and face lit up. I couldn't believe it – here she was once again!_

_ I tossed my sketchbook aside, jumping up to embrace her as she giggled and hugged me back. "How on earth did you manage to get here again?" I questioned, looking into her sparkling eyes I had just drawn a few seconds ago._

"_I don't know. I must be dreaming I suppose."_

_ "How's things going back down there?" I questioned._

_She swallowed and looked up at me, her face now panic stricken._

"_I'm afraid that Cal and Mother will find me; they found something suspicious about a Rose Dawson in third class and-"_

"_-Rose Dawson?" I interrupted._

"_Yes. There is no way in hell I will ever be Rose DeWitt-Bukater again!" she giggled,_

_ I pulled her in for a frantic kiss. I loved this woman with all my heart – and she loved me too. She was doing what she'd promised, moving on and never letting go. Realising I'd interrupted her, I spoke up._

"_So carry on,"_

"_Oh yes," she replied, "Fabrizio brought a friend with him today; one of the wireless operators. We decided I would have to carry on as his 'wife' to be able to avoid Cal – because he would never think of the wireless operator's wife! He seems nice enough; it just feels so soon to be near any other man, even if we're just pretending."_

_ I nodded, making a mental note to check with Mr Andrews if I could somehow see this wireless guy and check he was good enough for her._

"_Keep your promise Rose. Never let go – never stop being brave, never let yourself be unhappy and never go back to him. That's all I ask."_

"_It's just so difficult though Jack… To carry on."_

"_I bet it is – but you just gotta keep moving forward. Be brave, If not for your or my sake then for Fabrizio's."_

_ I could see a tear escape her eyes and roll down her milky white cheek, and I instinctively swept it away with my thumb. Looking into her eyes, I said with all certainty-_

"_I love you, Rose."_

* * *

I kept glancing to the side of me whilst sending the messages to see a redheaded beauty in blissful sleep sat next to me. Cottam was still snoring and had been thoroughly knocked out all night. Now, he had a bit of colour on his face, and the dark, menacing circles under his eyes were slowly disappearing. The first few rays of morning sun shone through the window and landed on my desk. I should probably be getting breakfast for me and Rose.

"Rose," I whispered, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Jack," she muttered, smiling, her eyes still closed.

I pulled a confused face before she snuggled back to her blanket.

"Rose." I whispered, carefully shaking her. Her eyelids fluttered open and stared up at me, smiling. God, I could watch that smile all day… As quick as it appeared, it vanished.

"Harold?" she questioned, furrowing her brows and carefully examining her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The Marconi room. Don't you remember last night?"

She paused as if in deep concentration before shaking her head no.

I explained and she finally nodded as I set off to find some breakfast for us.

* * *

BANG!

My head snapped over to the door, where Fabrizio stood panting and clutching his legs in pain. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw me.

"Rosa? What you do here?" he gasped, running over and wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I don't know. Here, have a seat-" I patted Harold's stool next to mine, and Fabrizio happily obliged.

"I thought Cal took you!"

"No. I'm safe. Thank you, Fabrizio."

When Harold returned we all had breakfast together before spending the entire day watching in fascination as he tapped out message after message, including the survivor list. After his name, he added: _Bride, Mrs Jane_.


	6. Too soon to love?

**A/N - Hi everyone :) Another chapter! Wooo!**

**Thankyou's: I am grateful to all my readers, especially rosered74, BooksMakeMagicForMe and TitanicForEverxxx for the favourites and follows, and TitanicFabri and SexyMama for their reviews and advice - Thankyou fso muchor everyone's support :D**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Harolf Bride POV_

It was around midday, and I was busy clearing up the backlog of messages to Cape Race when we heard a commotion outside.

"Sir, you can't go in there!If you would like a message I can tell the wireless operators to-"

"God dammit! Don't you know who I am? Let me through!"

Giving a confused look to Rose and Fabrizio, I saw her face had turned as pale as a sheet, her eyes fixated on the clock, unable to move in apparent panic. Fabrizio's head snapped towards mine "Cal."

She began to tremble, trying to croak out a sentence of some kind. He was coming, and we were unprepared.

I frantically started searching round the room, looking for any way out or any type of hiding place…

"No, sir – I'm awfully sorry, but you are not allowed in there. Now just tell me your message and I can…"

My gaze rested on Cottam snoring, and his bed… the gap under the bed should be just about big enough to fit Rose and Fabrizio in, very uncomfortably, but they would fit nonetheless.

"Fabrizio – the bed!" I whispered frantically. His head whipped over and he smiled. Quickly and without a word, we managed to hide the ghost-like Rose there, and I nodded for Fabrizio to join her. He gave me a bemused look, but joined her quickly.

"Oh forget it, I'm going in – I must speak with the Wireless operator," came the snooty and forceful response. I slipped on to my chair, pulling on the headphones and jotting down the message I heard, attempting to look engrossed in my work, my hands trembling as I tried to shakily respond to the message.

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

BANG!

Fabrizio heard the door slam and shake his surroundings as he heard a few domineering footsteps and the clearing of a throat.

" I believe you have the survivors list," snarled Cal, his trademark voice being easily identifiable. Above him Cottam's oblivious snores and could be heard, and he begged for him to not wake up and give the game away.

"Y..y..y-," Harold started, before finding courage and clearing his throat, "yes sir, I do. May I help you?"

"Yes. I believe there is a Rose Dawson on the list." He heard the shuffling of papers before his confirmation:

"Yes sir, apparently there is."

He held his breath waiting for the response:

"Would you happen to know anything about her or her whereabouts?"

There was a pause before Harold formulated a response.

"Sorry sir, they're just names to me."

Deadly silence covered the room for a brief moment, before Cal finally made a noise.

"Ok. If you do see her, please make someone tell me – Caledon Hockley."

"Very well sir."

With that, he heard the soft thud of the door closing behind Cal, and let out a breath of relief.

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"Rosa?" He whispered to the darkness, barely audible to himself even. There was no reply. "Rose?" He tried again, not much louder, but certainly more urgent.

He heard not a sound or a shuffle as he listened to the Marconi machine sending its messages. The only confirmation of her was when he felt a hand find its way to his, gripping it tightly. He smiled as he stroked her thumb with his reassuringly. Together, they would get through this.

* * *

_Rose POV_

I moved out from underneath the bed in a trance; in denial that it had been that easy to go searching for Rose Dawson, scared to the core that he was determined to find me, disgusted that he had survived.

Fabrizio and Harold had saved me yet again, but I wondered how long this game could continue for. I didn't have a clue what we were going to do when we docked – we had no house, no money and no more clothes except for the charity brought to us on the Carpathia.

"It's going to be wild when we dock you know," started Harold, "I've had all sorts of newspapers contacting me and asking for a quote from myself or a survivor. They're paying good money – more than a month's wages for just one interview!"

When he got no reply from either I or Fabrizio, he added "It may just get you an apartment in a decent area of New York…"

* * *

_Harold Bride POV_

Time was blazing by, and before I knew what was happening, I was aware I would be saying my farewells to Rose and Fabrizio – and we had become so close through these past few days that any form of goodbye would hurt.

I didn't want to ask what was to happen to us, because I was certain neither Fabrizio nor Rose were too sure either – but I just couldn't let her go without telling her how I felt. I needed to do something…

"Rose," I started, my palms and brow sweating as I thought of some plausible excuse for taking a walk with her, "would you mind stepping outside with me for a while? I feel awfully feint, and Fabrizio can mind the wireless – and make sure Cal doesn't return."

They both seemed to accept, and slowly, like an old woman, Rose moved from her stool and hobbled out of the door, me wobbling behind her on my still frostbitten feet.

We walked along the crowded decks in silence as I saw people of all walks of life pulling together for comfort. "You are a very beautiful woman, Rose."

She seemed to snap out of her trance then, and turned to face me with shock. "What?"

The way her eyes widened in confusion and her mouth partly opened in shock made me almost trip over my own words, and I really did almost jump out of my own skin when she stared at my face a few inches above her own. This was it – I had to tell her, I wanted to kiss her… Oh damn me to hell! Gently but quickly cupping her face I brought my lips to hers.

For that split second, I felt like I was in heaven – soaring above the clouds, holding Rose in my arms far away from harm, until she pulled away…

"Harold!" She quietly hissed as she glanced around the deck, making sure no-one saw us. It was then when I realised how foolish I had been – I had majorly overstepped the line… by about a mile. "What was that for?"

I gulped. I'm going to hell… "I just couldn't stop, Rose – I'm so, so sorry, but you just stood there, looking so beautiful! Please forgive me - I meant no disrespect!"

Her jaw clenched in thought as she looked up at my face, "very well, Mr Bride. Only a few hours until we can leave this ship and be rid of each other anyways."

"And how are you going to survive in New York City? A woman, alone, with no husband and no source of income – no shelter?" I asked

"I've got Fabrizio – we'll find a way." She attempted.

"I don't think so. You're a very strong woman, Rose – I've seen so much these past few days, but the City is no place for a woman. Come back to England… with me!"

She seemed to ponder the request for a few minutes, before responding, "I have even less for me in England than I do in New York."

"No you don't!" I was quick to reply, "You'll have food, shelter, safety…" Oh damn it, I'd gone this far, I may as well carry on now. Taking her left hand in my own and caressing it, I looked into her dazzling eyes, "Love…"

"Love?" The word seemed to choke her.

"Love." I insisted. "I love you, Rose."

"No you don't."

_What?_

"I do. I know we haven't known each other long, but I do!" I insisted. "Come back with me to England – you will never fall short of anything – least of all love. That I promise."

She moved to lean on the deck railings, staring out at the ghostly sea, covered in mist, before turning to look me straight in the eyes.

"My love died on the Titanic…" She turned to move away, but I caught her hand just in time, and spun her around to face me.

"Please… just for a trip at least… Just a trip! To see how it goes. If you like it in England, you can stay with me!"

"And where would Fabrizio live?" She questioned, her delicate face scrunched up in bewilderment.

"With us! We can all live together – the survivors of the Titanic!"

Her eyes began to well up, and a tear trickled down her cheek. Ever so cautiously, I reached to wipe it away. That one tear started a waterfall, and soon enough she was bawling uncontrollably, her shoulders heaving with each heart-wrenching sob. Discreetly, I pulled her into a nearby room, where she was free to express her emotions without receiving odd stares.

She leant against the wall, her legs slowly giving way beneath her until she was hunched on the floor, a pile of tears and beauty. I cautiously sat next to her, draping my arm round her shoulders and pulling her towards my chest. My shirt was getting drenched in her tears, but I didn't care less.

"Rose?" I attempted, but to no avail. Her sobs were beginning to recede, and ever so slowly, I moved my index finger underneath her chin, and tilted her head to be looking up at me.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, studying each other's faces with curiosity.

"I'm sorry Harold, I know you're just trying to help – but… but I just, I just can't."

* * *

_Jack POV_

_"Jack!" Shouted the unmistakable accent of Mr Andrews', "You're needed on earth."_

_I'm what? Mr Andrews seemed to chuckle at my bewilderment and urged me to follow him through the tangled corridors of the Titanic._

_ He brought me to a room with a big door. "Here it is, lad." I stood in silence, my hands in my pockets, not understanding what I was supposed to be doing. "You walk through – It's the passageway to earth. You can hear and see everything that's happening, but no one can hear and see you. You can check up on loved ones or provide comfort."_

_ The first thing that sprung into my mind was Rose. I was needed – what was happening? Was she in trouble? Without a second thought, I pulled open the door and sprinted through._

* * *

_Rose POV_

"Can't what?" asked Harold, seeming genuinely concerned. He was everything – polite, kind, trustworthy, loving, handsome… but he wasn't Jack. I knew I had to fulfil my promise to him, but it seemed too sudden to be skipping away with a man I had only known a few days – especially when my heart still longed for Jack.

Suddenly I felt comforted. Like Jack was with me, like he was sat to the other side of me. I looked, and couldn't see anyone. Of course I couldn't! What was I thinking? Of course he wasn't, but I felt comforted nonetheless.

"Harold… Stay with us in New York!" I whispered. I was going to fulfil my promise, but I couldn't do it just yet. If I was supposed to be with Harold then we could set up our house in New York – the survivors' house.

"As much as I would love to Rose, I have to return to my family. My work is based in England."

"Then I guess we will soon be saying goodbye."

"I suppose so." He replied, looking close to tears. I didn't know how he could possibly love me in such a short time – but then again, I fell in love with Jack in a matter of days! Before I even knew what was happening, I had allowed him to kiss my lips again. I certainly didn't know what was happening – but I knew I didn't love him. No one could ever compare to Jack! What was I even doing? A second later, we parted and I stood up, walking out. "We arrive in an hour, Harold."

* * *

**A/N - Ok, so what do we all think of Bride? Do we want him to stay on the scene or leave? :o Tell me what you think and why - it may affect the outcome, it may not. I just want to know what everyone thinks :) x**


	7. Together In New York

**A/N - Hi everyone... apologies for breaking away from my very frequent updates, but I've gotten to a point of my story where I feel like revising it, and that is why this chapter took so long - I tweaked it until I was happy with it! It took a lot of work... Anyway, I hope you like it! This chapter is quite fluffy but hey!;) Feel free to leave a review, they really help to motivate me! :)**

**~Okaly~**

**A big thankyou to SexyMama and my gues reviewer, and anyone who followed and favourited (So sorry - i can't remember your names!)**

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"New York! I see it!" Shouted Fabrizio, attempting a run to get Rose to move a bit faster.

Here it was! He was finally here – after all he'd been through. Standing up at the railings, he pulled Rose up too, doing his best to ignore the searing pain originating in his feet that soared throughout his entire body.

"You see, Rose? That's where we will live! I to be a millionaire and look after you! We will have adventures!"

For the first time in what had felt like forever, she genuinely smiled – and it was such a beautiful thing. Her entire face lit up as her eyes sparkled, colour flushing through her cheeks and bringing her back to life. It gave him new hope, and after secretly grinning at her first show of happiness, he looked back at the city he was destined to belong to.

Even in the dark, he could make out the buildings outlined by the ash black of the evening sky. "Come Rosa!" he cheered, grabbing her hand and stumbling towards the ladders so they would be some of the first off the ship.

People were crowded at the dock where Carpathia would come in, journalists, photographers and family members alike – all fighting to know who had lived and who had died.

This was his new adventure – a chance to have a new start at life – and he was _not_ going to waste it!

* * *

_Rose Pov_

We walked down the gangplank, and when I finally stepped foot on dry land I had never felt so relieved in my life! I had made it to the other side, with at least one person I knew. The most relieving thought was that I had Fabrizio to teach me this life – free, poor and happy. I wasn't thrown in by myself!

We had been told that we could stay the night at the Waldorf Astoria, and I couldn't even begin to feel how relieved I was yet again. A roof over our heads until we figured things out was _exactly_ what we needed.

I was nearly blinded by flashes as I tried to shove my way through the crowd of people pushing to see the survivors, cameras thrust into my face. I tried to keep my head down, keep a tight clutch on Fabrizio's hand, and keep walking.

Finally, we got to the Statue of Liberty, and the rain began to fall in big droplets, drenching my face – but it felt refreshing. My tears could slip away with nobody noticing, and I silently sobbed to myself. Fabrizio told me not to move whilst he looked around for the hotel Titanic survivors were allowed to stay in for the night, and I shuddered with the cold, tucking my bare hands into the woollen pockets of Cal's coat, my left hand resting against something hard. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I picked up the first object and slowly slid it out of the pocket, my eyes nearly popping out of their sockets in shock – the heart of the ocean!

I quickly dropped it back into the pocket, feeling around for anything else, before I felt the rough touch of paper. Pulling it out, I was holding a small stack of hundred dollar bills, all bound together by an elastic band. I shook my head in disbelief, a mischievous grin spreading across my face before dropping them into the pocket once more. Cal had lost three things precious to him that night…

I looked up at the sky, trying to imagine Jack's face laughing as he danced with me in third class, but was interrupted by a British voice:

"S'cuse me love, can I have your name please?"

It hardly even crossed my mind as I spoke clearly: "Dawson. Rose Dawson."

"Thanks," he nodded, scribbling something down onto a clipboard and walking away to ask the next person, leaving me to my thoughts

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"Here it is!" Announced Fabrizio, walking Rose into the hotel lobby. Fabrizio had never seen anything so grand, and he marvelled at the chandeliers and posh people milling about, the men in suits carrying suitcases, the music being played in the background by a band; it felt like he was royalty.

Rose was used to things like this, but seeing it from a new perspective brought the grandeur straight back to her. Fabrizio walked over to a desk and started speaking to the man behind it.

"Hello –we are, er, from the Titanic."

"Names?" he asked, pulling out a list.

"Fabrizio DeRossi and Rose Dawson."

"Very well," he smiled, handing a key with a number on it to Fabrizio. "Floor 3, room 36."

The room was clean and basic, with two single beds, a mirror, a chest of drawers and a small window overlooking the harbour.

Fabrizio walked in and dumped the pile of his belongings onto one of the beds, then flopped onto it and let out a satisfied sigh, laying there for a few seconds before sitting up and looking at Rose, still stood at the door and carrying her few belongings.

"Guess what?" she asked, placing her stuff on her bed before laying on it too.

"What?" He asked, rolling onto his and propping his head up with his hand.

There was a knock on the door and Fabrizio quickly scrambled towards it as Rose gathered her coat and hid behind the bed. Tentatively, he opened it a fraction before peering at the visitor outside. "Harold!" He exclaimed, before throwing the door wide open and ushering him inside.

* * *

_Rose POV_

_Good _greif! Rose thought as she stood up again and carried on sorting her belongings.

"Hello, Rose!" He smiled.

"Harold," she nodded, continuing with her jobs.

"What er, bring you here?" asked Fabrizio.

"Ah, well it turns out there's not enough rooms for everybody requesting them, so they asked me if I knew anybody that would be willing to let me share with them, so I just came to ask you." He replied.

"O'course! You stay with us here."

_Brilliant, the last thing I need is to have Harold around again…_ I thought glumly, before I sat on my bed and pulled up the covers. Harold excused himself to go to the bathroom and I seized my opportunity to finish telling Fabrizio about my discovery.

"Fabri!" I hissed, and he snapped his head round to face me.

"Look at what I found!" I pulled up the coat and a few bills. His eyes widened in disbelief. "We can go and buy some new clothes tomorrow, and hopefully there will be enough to buy a flat for us!" He came over to count the bills and found a total of $1200. I wasn't going to tell him about the damond just yet – that would be my little secret…

* * *

_Rose POV_

"This one is nice." I smiled, pulling at a simple pale green dress. I looked at the price, and it was well in our range. I picked up some socks, a pair of simple shoes, a nightdress, some underwear and a knitted cardigan. If Cal could see me now…

Fabrizio came back with a few things – pants, braces, shirts, a pair of boots and a jacket. On the way back we stumbled upon a food market, and me, having no knowledge whatsoever on how to cooks, left Fabrizio to pick up different foods and spices. It didn't cost too much, and we hobbled through the streets with our shopping bags and dumped them in our room. Now to go and find ourselves an apartment!

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"We'll take it." Rose tried to smile at the owner. They had just found a place to live, and agreed a rent. It was well within their budget, and not in too bad an area. Sure, it needed dusting, and a few new pieces of furniture wouldn't hurt, but it was the most that Fabrizio had been able to call his own in years.

The previous owner left, and Rose set about trying to place their belongings in the few cupboards. It was a small place; consisting of one bedroom, a kitchen area and place to sit and a bathroom.

"You have the bed Rosa, yes?" He asked, and Rose looked in. A double bed. It would fit them both in easily – but how indecent!

"No, you have it." She tried and failed to be assertive.

"I insist, you to have it!"

And that was settled. Fabrizio would sleep on the dusty couch in the 'sitting room'

To their luck, there was a market just a few streets away, and they bought a few cheap blankets, candles, pots and pans and all the essentials.

Fabrizio started cooking up something that smelt amazing over the stove while Rose attempted to wipe away the dirt from their apartment. The little patch of sunlight on the floor in her bedroom slowly disappeared, and candles needed to be lit. She placed them on the splintered wooden table in the kitchen as Fabrizio laid down two steaming plates of a food she had never seen, or smelt, before – but she was instantly draw to the bowl. Responding to her quizzical look, he grinned.

"Pasta!" When he could see that meant nothing to her, he added: "A dish form Italy, for you. Just try, See if you like!"

She spooned a twist of 'pasta' into her mouth, and immediately smiled. It was so full of flavour! Like nothing she had ever tasted before!

"It's fantastic! Fabrizio you are a wonder at cooking!" She marvelled, but it was met with modesty.

"Ah, no. I like to… cook? Yes. But good at it? Nah!" He laughed with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Ah, you…" He pointed to her nose, but not understanding, he reached over and wiped the tomato sauce off her with the back of his index finger.

"Oh!" She giggled.

After Fabrizio had fetched water and all the pots and pans had been washed, Rose walked over, giving Fabrizio a tight hug for everything he had done. He had felt the closeness of her, and her sweet scent as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight Fabrizio. Thank you." She buried her head in his neck

"Goodnight Rosa! Thank you also." And with that she walked into her room, and Fabrizio sprawled onto the sofa, pulling the blankets over him. The first day in New York was over!


	8. Late Night Escapades

**A/N -** **Hi ! Sorry i've taken foreeeverrrr (by my standards anyway). I got to this chapter and wasn't happy with it, so rewrote it from scratch! :o I've worked A LOT on this chapter, so I hope you all like it!**

**A Big thank you to all your LOVELY reviews! 6! You made me a VERY happy girl :') MsErin, Gurkeerath, TitanicFabri, Jo and SexyMama - ti amo (as fabrizio would say ;))**

**Thanks for the fave and follow, Kili15645!**

**Tell me what you think guys! **

**~Okaly~**

* * *

Rose POV

"Rosa!" I heard Fabrizio's shout from the front door, and before I knew it I had been whisked off my feet (and away from my feeble attempts at washing-up) as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and heaved me into the air.

I saw his smiling face, and his happiness was contagious. Before we knew it we were both hugging each other and laughing like we'd just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I have a job Rosa! At a ristorante! I make Italian food all day!"

I became giddy with excitement as I realised what this meant... an income!

"I told you, Fabri! I knew you were a _great_ chef!"

"Well..." he blushed with embarrasment, and looked the other way.

* * *

Fabrizio POV

Everything was looking up now, yet as Rose lay in her bed, passively listening to the sounds of the New York nightlife, Jack crept into her mind for the first time in a few hours – the longest she had gone without thinking about him.

Her eyes filled with water as the sinking was re-enacted inside her head. A tear trickled down her cheek, leaving a slippery silver track in its wake. This was followed by another, and then another, until her face was a flood of water. A broken girl was shouting muffled pleas into her pillow. She started feeling trapped inside this small room, the walls closing in on her until she had to just... escape!

Sweat trickled down her brow and mixed with the watefall of tears freely falling down her face as she threw her body against the bedroom door and it burst open. She felt desperate... just as desperate as that night on the Titanic, when she was just going to end it all. Pushing her way towards the front door, she let out a loud sob as she fiddled with the lock.

"Rosa?" Fabrizio stumbled out of bed – still half asleep...and shirtless. Yet Rose couldn't see through her tears as she rammed at the stupid lock, praying that it let her out soon enough. She needed to escape. She was living a lie – her whole live was one big lie! She needed to get out and go wherever her legs took her.

Fabrizio struggled to move his shocked frame towards Rose's dark shadow, but he found her, and gently pushed his coat onto her bare shoulders, pulled one onto himself too, before he quickly tugged his shoes on, and managed to get a pair of shoes on Rose's feet too –without her even noticing! Her struggle was too desperate.

Gently tugging the key from her tiny hands, she looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock, as if for the first time she realised she was not alone and Fabrizio had actually just witnessed her whole ordeal. He unlocked the door and pressed it open, watching as Rose burst through and began to run down the stairs and into the night, sobbing and shaking as she tried to run through the streets. Fabrizio followed her swiftly, though staying far enough away for her to have freedom: he just needed to make sure she was safe, and try and work out in his sleepy mind just what was happening.

They got to central park, and that was where Rose finally stopped running and slowed to a walk, before collapsing onto the dewy grass. Her whole body shook with each cry, each noise agony for Fabrizio to hear as he stayed hidden behind a bush, a few feet away. It seemed she had forgotten that she had ever run into him. Either that, or she believed she had outrun him...

Screaming to the sky, she curled herself into a ball, shaking – yet Fabrizio felt it wasn't his place to approach her right now.

A group of drunken men stumbled across the pathways, their words slurred into such nonesence that Fabrizio couldn't possibly understand. Suddenly, one of the men stopped, and whistled for his friends to join him.

"Here's a pretty young thing!" Laughed one of them. Peering round the tree to see what the man was remarking on, he noticed that they were indeed talking about Rose, the leader of the group edging ever closer to her quivering and desperate body. Rose looked to her sides to try and find someone to save her, but was blinded by her own tears.

Fabrizio started edging, quitely, towards the group, blending to the shadows. He had to time this just right... The man trailed a finger down Rose's cheek, edging ever further down...

"How would you like to come back with-" his hand rested on her breast, and Rose, too fear-sticken to do anything, remained still.

_SMACK!_ Fabrizio sprinted upto the man, and with one swift punch had him on the floor. Rose jumped further back onto the grass in shock, her head moving side to side as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Who was this knight in shining armour of hers? She'd been so lost in her own grief she didn't even know where she was and how she had got here, until the unwanted attention of a man meant she had a finger greedily roaming down her body...

One of the man's friends shoved her knight with force as repayment, but Fabrizio gave him two punches to the stomach follwed by one right under his jaw, sending the man falling back onto the floor too.

"chiunque altro vuole combattere?!" He screamed at the already hastily retreating group of men, hurriedly trying to drag their friends with them.

After clearing the savages he turned to Rose, who was shaking and crying, her eyes darting about, trying to desperately see through her tears and be able to ease her confused mind. Like approaching a spooked animal, he cautiously made his way closer until he was sat on the grass beside her. That was when she let another tidal wave of her tears break through once she realised what he had just saved her from.

Fabrizio instantly took her into his arms and stoked her red curls as she bawled into his coat, drenching it with her teardrops, and occasionally whimpering for Jack. What had caused this? She was doing so well! He sat and rocked her gently back and forth like a child, and ever so quietly, he sang the song he always heard his father sing to his mother whenever she was upset:

_Quando fu prima il mio signor concetto,  
tutti i pianeti in ciel, tutte le stelle  
gli dier le grazie, e queste doti e quelle,  
perch'ei fosse tra noi solo perfetto._

Saturno diègli altezza d'intelletto;  
Giove il cercar le cose degne e belle;  
Marte appo lui fece ogn'altr'uomo imbelle;  
Febo gli empì di stile e senno il petto;

Vener gli dié bellezza e leggiadria;  
eloquenza Mercurio; ma la luna  
lo fe' gelato più ch'io non vorria.

Di queste tante e rare grazie ognuna  
m'infiammò de la chiara fiamma mia,  
e per agghiacciar lui restò quell'una.

She seemed to have stopped crying quite as much, and it appeared she had lost all physical strength. Looking up at the stars that looked down at them, he got Rose in his arms and carried her bridal-style. He walked across the streets, wincing at the added weight on his still-not-healed feet; trying to remember from which direction they came.

"Fabrizio?" Rose questioned in a croak.

"Yes?"

The corners of her mouth lifted just a little in a smile. "You saved me."

He nodded and continued walking in silence. Rose cuddled up to his chest as she calmed, still the occasional sniffle from her, but other than that, she was still.

He sighed in relief as he approached their apartment and opened the door. Keeping Rose in his arms, he managed to lock the door without waking her. He pulled his feet out of his boots as softly as he could before elbowing open the door to Rose's room.

He peeled back the covers and placed the sleeping beauty in between the sheets, placing the thick blanket over the top of her. Turning to walk out, he heard the faintest voice. So faint, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not…

Looking back at Rose she hadn't moved, so he dismissed the noise and turned to leave again, but this time he heard it, just a tiny bit louder…

"Fabrizio?"

Rose was still in the same position, and looked like she was sleeping, but her lips moved as she whispered. "Will you stay here tonight? Please? I get scared by myself."

He ditched his coat and swapped it with a light shirt, and got in beside her underneath the warm and welcoming covers. "You do not need to be scared when I am here, _Rosa_. I let no bad happen to you. I promise."

She nodded and cuddled upto him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He was taken aback by the intimacy of the situation, but if it comforted Rose…

"How did you learn to fight like that?" She whispered.

"In Italy, I was a boxer."

Her breaths became more slow and relaxed. Rythmic. He told himself he would leave once she had fallen asleep, yet as he listened to her soft sighs and the blurred noise from outside their window, his eyes drooped closed until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N - So, just a quick little poll type thing. What do _you_ want to happen in the story? If I feel like I want to change my story a little, I may even incorporate some of your ideas! I'm just a little curious you see c: xx**


	9. Returning The Favour

**A/N - Um... Hi guys. I would like to apologise for worrying some of you that I had left the story. I havent - I had just gone on holiday and foolishly forgotten to tell you all! :/ So, after a long wait by my standards, here is chapter 9! I thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows, and anybody who has kept frantically checking most days for an update. At long last, here it is! Oh, and for all of you Rose/Harold lovers, he is back again!**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_**Bride POV**_

"And then, she run out and cry, cry cry. I think she miss Jack but-"

"Jack?"I interrupted. Rose had often confused me for this 'Jack', yet I had never got an explanation.

"Si, Jack. He was my best friend. He and Rose met on the Titanic, but have told you this already, yes?" Fabrizio squinted his eyes and looked across at me like I was a simpleton. We were sat in my hotel room, discussing this alleged breakdown Rose had last night.

So _that's _Jack, I remembered. _Rose had a lover…_ That's when the full effect of how much of an idiot I'd been for pushing my feelings onto her when she was in grief hit me. Oh God… she must really, really hate me!

"Well," said Fabrizio, standing and walking to the door, "I must leave. I have a job in a restaurant, yes? To cook. So I leave now." I sort of nodded dismissively as he walked out of the door. There was no stopping him! Maybe, if I just gave Rose some time, she may accept my affections. She must just be in grief and shock, the poor woman – mourning the one she loves with some desperate man practically throwing himself at her!

I dropped my head into my hands, letting it rest there, before picking up the newspaper. I glanced at the front cover and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There, in big, bold letters, was:

'**IS **_**THIS **_**CALEDON** HOCKLEY'S MISSING FIANCEE?'

Underneath, there was a large picture of a woman's face looking down from the camera, clutching a blanket around her hair as strands flew about her face. Her eyes looked red and weary, and her lips pale and full. Everything about the picture made sense. It was indeed a picture of Rose leaving the Carpathia. I remembered the blanket she was practically attached to as some sort of coping mechanism. And then, as I kept looking, I noticed a dark haired man, grinning, half of his face covered in the crowds. Fabrizio.

I practically tore open the newspaper and devoured the article:

"_The young finacee of Caledon Hockley, Philadelphia steel tycoon, was thought to have tragically died in the Titanic disaster just a few nights ago. However, new evidence has emerged that she may actually be among the living survivors. A photograph taken of a survivor leaving rescue ship 'The Carpathia' has an uncanny resemblance to the 17 year old Rose DeWitt-Bukater._

_When contacted, Mr Hockley confirmed that the woman in the picture could be his missing fiancée. He appeared overjoyed at the news, and is offering anybody who could notify him of her whereabouts a large cash reward._

_Miss DeWitt-Bukater has striking red curls and a very pale complexion. She is about average weight and height, and expected to be in the New York area. It is presumed that she is unaware of her fiancée and mother's survival, and is therefore staying by herself."_

The rest of the article discussed various other prominent missing persons, and the events of the sinking. My hands rattled the newspaper as I pushed it aside and slowly rose to my feet. _Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! _I muttered to myself as panic mode set into my body and I tugged my shoes on.

I flew down the stairs, out the lobby and through the bustling streets of New York, desperately trying to remember the address Fabrizio had mentioned they were staying at.

* * *

**_Rose POV_**

I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the bright light pouring onto me through a crack in the curtains. My eyes stung and felt puffy, like they do when you spend ages the day before crying. I should know.

I turned to face away from the sun, and smelt the unmistakeable scent of Fabrizio in my bedsheets. _What?_ I pushed myself up to sit on the bed as I pulled a hand through my hair and scrunched up my eyes to be able to see. My brain was slowly switching itself on and I tried to work through all the early morning fog to get to some answers.

Did we… do something? Surely not. Not Fabrizio, please, not Fabrizio. He's a good man, he wouldn't – _Oh._

It all came back. I remember running across a park and encountering some scary men. And then someone ran and punched them until they ran away. Was it Fabrizio? The punches were so rapid and strategic – yet I struggled to imagine someone as gentle as Fabrizio being capable of such force!

Then, I remember I somehow ended up back here. Fabrizio must've brought me. God, I was proving to be hard work for him if not only does he have to provide and care for me, but also has to get up in the middle of the night and play hide-and-seek with me through the streets of New York City.

I pressed my eyelids closed, sat for a few seconds and opened them again. Why did we end up sharing a bed though? I led back to try and think, snuggling into the covers and relaxing when I inhaled Fabrizio's scent. The smell of reassurance. _Ah, I wanted him to keep me safe during the night!_ I recalled.

God, how selfish of me! Not only was I demanding his protection all day, but now all night! My eyes still stung and it felt like every muscle in my body had been torn apart. To say I was lost without Jack was an almighty understatement. I felt empty. Just like I had nothing left. I know, I know, things could be so much worse for me – yet I feel it is my right to have a while to come to terms with my loss. If only I was like Fabrizio; so selfless.

I rolled out of the bed and shuffled into the kitchen area, and there was a scrap of paper.

''_I have gone to work. Have a nice day, Rosa. Be careful, yes?_

_Fabrizio.'_

'BANG, BANG, BANG!' I froze still as the sound of violent beating coming from my door.

"Rose! Rose! Are you there?" shouted a man's voice from the other side. It didn't sound like Cal's, but I made no sound just to be sure. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Please, Rose. It's Harold. Harold Bride? Please let me in, it's really urgent!"

I let out a breath of relief as I made my way to the door. I didn't want to see Harold, but compared to the possibility of Cal knocking on the door I was ready to open it in a heartbeat.

* * *

**_Jack POV_**

_I walked down the passageways of steerage. I'd knock on every door in ever hallway if that's what it took to find her. _

"_Is Helga Dahl here?" I asked a man who opened one door, who muttered his apologies in answer and closed it. That's what happened for about an hour before finally, a door was opened by a young woman with short blonde, mussed up waves falling into her face. She was wearing a loose fitting white dress with lace around the edges. It like she had only just gotten out of bed; it looked like she had been crying. A silver trail of water was left on her cheek and her eyes were red._

_ "Helga Dahl?" I questioned. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. _

"_Jack Dawson, friend of Fabrizo. Fabrizio DeRossi. Do you remember me?"_

"_Jeg forstår ikke, jeg beklager. Jeg kjenner deg, men jeg vet ikke hvor fra... "_

Brilliant. _I thought to myself. "Do you speak any English?"_

"_Engelsk?__Nei."_

_ I bit down on my bottom lip. This would be harder than I expected…_

"_Helga?" Called a man from inside the cabin. The owner of the voice showed himself at the doorway, protectively stood over the girl. He put a restraining hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at the man, a tear escaping her eye. Quickly, she escaped from his grasp and pulled on one of my braces as she began sprinting down the corridor. I had no choice but to follow. The man chased after us, but we seemed to speed up until he gave up and leant on his knees, panting and sending us a stream of surely very angry sentences in whatever language he was speaking. We got to the deck, and walked up to it._

_ She walked to the rail and threw her head into her hands. Her body began to tremble as I heard muffled sobs. _What am I supposed to do?

"_Here," I coaxed, as I held out my arms. Without a second thought she crumbled into my embrace and wet my shirt with her tears. I sort of patted her back awkwardly. I didn't have any idea why she was crying, or why she had ran away so fast._

_ How do I let her know I am Fabrizio's friend without words? Aha! Mr Andrews…_

_ "Come in!" shouted an Irish voice as I pushed through the door, gesturing for Helga to follow. "Why Jack, what're you doing here yet again?" I smiled awkwardly. _

"_Do you have information about the passengers?" I asked. Helga's eyes were darting about, as if she was in deep confusion, and quite afraid. Mr Andrews turned back to me, carrying a large book. "Who'll you be wanting?" he questioned._

"_Fabrizio DeRossi."_

_He opened a page, and there was a picture of Fabrizio, as he is in the real world. He looked pretty tired, but other than that the same as normal. I pointed to the picture and her eyes instantly lit up. 'Fabrizio' she mouthed with a smile. 'Yeah!' I nodded, and then pointed to myself. 'Jack.'_

_ She gave me a puzzled look, as did Mr Andrews. I pointed to her 'Helga'. And then to me, 'Jack.'_

'_Ah!' She smiled. 'Jack' she mouthed, as she had done with Fabrizio's name. I nodded, then asked Mr Andrews if we could go and visit Fabrizio._

_ Fabrizio was chattering away in fast Italian that I couldn't make sense of in a kitchen somewhere. He was rolling out dough for Pizza, an Italian dish he made me try. I'm so happy to see him cooking. He is doing what he loves, and of course, providing for Rose._

"_Fabrizio!" Helga pointed, quite like a child. _

"_Yeah." I nodded. We returned to Mr Andrews' office once again. "Thanks again."_

"_Oh no problem Jack," he laughed, "good luck!"_

_ We sat on the deck. I decided pretty much using a charades idea would help us to be understood. I held my hands out in a questioning manner, then pointed at her, and then ran my fingers down my face in a lame attempt to make it look like tears. "Why were you crying?" I mouthed. She seemed to understand. _

_ From her gestures I gathered that her parents were mad with her for falling in love with Fabrizio, and then she was crying because she didn't know where he was. _

"_You can stay with me." I smiled. Tried to. Rose seemed to occupy my mind every second of the day. Seeing as Helga didn't understand, I gestured for her to follow me. We walked through the maze of corridors until we got to my room. I pointed to the top bunk and told her she could sleep there. I gestured between me and her, then spread my arms across the room. "We can stay here together. Don't worry, I will look after you." She smiled and climbed up the bunk. _


	10. Boxing

**A/N - Hi guys, I've just spent _6 HOURS _typing this today, so I hope you all send some feedback :D Reason I've spent so long today is because i'm going on holiday again tonight for a week, so there won't be an update. Sorry for such long space between chapters during this summer, it's just that I've been mega mega busy! I should get back to frequent updates round September. So, this chapter is slightly different to the rest. We lear more about our beloved Fabrizio :)**

**But... no spoilers, you're just gonna have to read it! Tell me what you think, and as ever i'm thankful to my clan of followers, favouriters and reviewers :)**

**Lots of Love**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Rose POV_

"Harold. What on Earth are you doing, running about and causing such noise?" I tried to joke. Closing the door behind him, I watched as he hunched over his knees, panting heavily.

"You… can't…leave…the house." He spluttered. _What?_

"Excuse me?"

"Rose," he began, standing up straight after recovering and beginning to pace, "Cal is looking for you. Somebody took a picture of you leaving the Carpathia, and it's been printed in a newspaper I saw. You're not safe here…"

I had to take a moment to process what he'd just said, before scrunching up my face. "Do you really think he'd waste time searching the whole of New York though?" I wasn't shocked. I knew Cal, and I knew he'd not give up until he found me.

"What should I do?"

"You have three options," he began, "you can one - stay here, and risk being found, two – move to a different part of America, or three- come back to England with me."

"But Fabrizio…" I stammered. God, he'd just got a job to help give me a good life, and I would have to drag him somewhere else. Or maybe… I should stop being a hassle for Fabrizio, and just surrender to Cal?

"_You're going to get out of this...you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here...Not this night. Do you understand me?"_

The sound of Jack's voice echoed around my head. The last few sentences he'd said to me were repeating themselves, and I could picture him, stood next to me, telling me.

"_You must do me this honour… promise me you will survive…that you will never give up… no matter what happens… no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, and never let go of that promise."_

Slowly, I closed my eyes, before opening them again, and looking Harold straight in the eyes. "I can't stay here – I'm not giving into him." He nodded and sat himself down in the armchair. "You have two options then."

I knew, but they were hard to choose between. I was being hard work for Fabrizio – an absolute pain, if I was being honest; nothing but a burden. Yet I felt connected to Jack with Fabrizio, and I felt protected. I couldn't just demand him to quit his new job and travel to some new, unknown place and start over… again.

But I did _not_ want to step foot on another ship again. I didn't trust myself enough to go on one. And Harold… What would I do in England? He's a wireless telegrapher – so he'll always be away, and I'd just be alone all the time. And what would he say to his parents and friends_? "Er, hello… I've brought back a girl from the shipwreck. She's supposed to be engaged to one of the richest men in America, but she's going to live with us."_

_ Oh God…_

"Shouldn't we ask Fabrizio?"

He reached behind his head to rub his neck. "Yes."

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

Fabrizio walked into the apartment carrying two large, steaming cardboard boxes. The boss had told him he could take some of the leftover _pizza_ back home.

"Rosaaaa!" He yelled; as he burst open the door, grinning ear to ear. He saw her and Harold sat on the armchair. Rose stood up and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him to her tightly. He saw Harold awkwardly look away as he reached his arm over to her back.

"What's that?" she looked towards the box, pulling away from him.

"Ah, my boss let me bring it - Pizza. I think you try it before."

Rose went into the kitchen to bring back three plates, and they sat around eating. "Goodness, Fabri, did you make this?" asked Harold

He nodded.

"It's bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed, taking another bite of the cheesy dough. Rose nodded her approval, and her and Harold locked eyes.

"I, uh-" began Harold, before clearing his throat, "Cal is looking for Rose. He knows she's in New York" Fabrizio's eyes widened as he stopped eating. "Perché?"

Harold handed him the newspaper article him and Rose had been dissecting for the past hour, and he managed to understand enough of it. "What we do?"

"We have no money to go to England… And not enough money to move anywhere." Fabrizio muttered. But then I had a brainwave.

"I can pay for Rose to come with me to England with the money I earned from selling that article. You stay here and work, and then you will have enough money to join us." He stopped to think about my preposition. Please, oh please, I prayed that Fabrizio would agree to it, and then maybe I would have the chance to treat Rose the way I want to for the rest of our lives…

He nodded. _YES!_ I felt really bad, considering he had worked so hard to get to New York, only to stay for a few weeks and leave again. Then again, it was hardly my fault. "Right then. Rose, is that ok with you?" I asked, and she nodded.

"So long as Fabrizio is coming too."

He reached out to touch her hand. A gesture purely for her reassurance I was sure, but I flinched anyway. "I will come, Rosa, and I will try to be quick."

I stood and headed towards the door. "I'll book us two tickets for the soonest passage then." I couldn't believe my luck – I was going to be the one looking after Rose. I could hardly contain my happiness as I headed to the docks.

* * *

_Rose POV_

"You will come, won't you Fabri? Please promise me you'll come!" I pleaded at the dock. Harold was dressed in a suit and carrying two cases. One filled with my belongings and one with his.

"Rosa," he put his hand to his heart, "I _promise_ I will be fast."

I couldn't handle myself. I was going on a ship again. I was with Harold again. I was without Fabrizio… for the first time. My eyes began to overflow with water as he pulled me into his arms, and I quickly fastened mine around his strong back. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He was the nicest person I had ever met in my life. Well, besides from Jack… But they were nice in totally different ways. With one last cry, I allowed Harold to lead me up the gangplank and into the ship.

_He'll be coming soon… He'll be coming soon._ I tried to reassure myself, yet the intense loneliness I felt was only matched by that night I lay frozen on the wood in the ocean, waiting to be rescued. _Come on Rose, they're helping you for goodness sake!_

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"Fabrizio!" He turned around to see Angelo, a man that worked in the kitchen with him in the restaurant, running down the street towards him. He began to animatedly talk in fast Italian. "The restaurant has burned down last night! There was a fire, and now we are jobless!"

Together, they ran to the site of the restaurant, which had been reduced to a pile of smouldering rubble, with a few of foundations still standing. "Cazzo!" he murmured. How was he ever going to get to Rose now? He'd _promised_ he'd be there soon. He sunk to the floor with his head in his hands, with Angelo patting him on the back.

"Want to come back to mine?" Angelo asked in Italian, and Fabrizio nodded. After a few streets, the roads seemed like the busy and bustling ones of a city back home. Italian women in long, traditional dresses hung out washing on lines between houses. Children played about, shouting in boisterous and heavily accented Italian. Then, they passed a building overflowing with men, holding jugs of wine in their hands and laughing noisily. A bright sign hanging across the wall caught his attention.

'**Partecipa al nostro****incontro di boxe****questa sera!'**

'_Join our boxing match tonight!'_

He almost did a double take, as He quickly told Angelo where he was going, and entered the dark building.

"I'd like to know about the boxing match." He began, talking to a man behind the counter.

"You sign up, and earn a two dollars for every match you win." Fabrizio nodded. He needed the money. Badly.

"I'll do it."

The man added his name to a list and told him to return to the place at 6pm that night. Fabrizio was almost shaking in anticipation. His first proper fight in what felt like forever. He went back to Angelo's, and was back at the building by 6pm sharp. He was gestured into a side room, away from the jam packed main room already filled with rowdy guests waiting in anticipation for the nights' entertainment.

He was handed some shorts and a pair of boxing gloves. No mouth guard… normally, there'd be no way he'd fight without a mouth guard, but Rose needed him. He got into the black shorts and pulled the gloves over his strong hands, drinking some water placed on a table for him. There were about 15 other men in the room doing the same.

"Giovanni, Marcello – you're on," Shouted the man from behind the desk that Fabrizio recognised from before. The two men walked out, and he heard a bell, signalling the start of the match. Cheers could be heard through the door as it sounded like the room outside had exploded with expectation. Within ten minutes the bell rang again. That match was over.

"Lorenzo vs Giovanni!" The man shouted, as the man who must've been Lorenzo left the room. The tension in there was unreal. Every man needed the money – nobody was doing this for fun unless they were insane -there were no safety measures!

Fabrizio looked around the room. There was no natural light filtering in, just the gas laps scattered around. He began to roll his shoulders and mime a few punches before jogging on the spot. Two more men were called out and sent back, until Fabrizio's name was called. The man who had begun the fight, Giovanni, was still in the ring – and it looked like the crowd were on his side. He'd won four matches already…

Fabrizio stood in one corner of the ring, slightly bouncing on the spot, as Giovanni did the same. His skin became damp with anticipation as he looked around at the crowd.

"Here, for the fifth match – Giovanni Fardella!" The spectators went mad as they cheered for him. "And in the other corner, we have Fabrizio DeRossi!" there were a few murmurs and a few, sparse claps. Fabrizio could feel the tension float around his body.

_For Jack. For Rose. For Jack. For Rose._ He kept murmuring to himself as the bell sounded. The crowd again erupted into cheers and shouts. The two bounced slightly closer to each other, still not touching. Fabrizio had his fists held out in front of him, ready… waiting… He wouldn't hit the man in the jaw; he wanted to win the match, not knock his teeth out. Giovanni threw out a punch, but Fabrizio ducked it, smiling to himself. He had played this game many, many times, and tonight he was going to use every trick in the book.

A fist came towards his stomach, but he jumped out of the way in time, this repeating itself for a few minutes. The crowd grew restless and confused, talking amongst themselves, trying to work out what this newbie was playing at. After another punch had been skilfully dodged, Giovanni turned to the crowd and threw his arms in the air, as if to ask them what was going on.

This was it. Three… Two… One.

BANG! He charged at Giovanni and sent him to the floor. The crowd began to roar as Fabrizio sent him a punch to the stomach, one to the shoulder and one to the nose. The opponent was so overcome with shock he failed to block any of his punches. He sent a punch to his right ribs, then a punch to his left, continuing like that until Giovanni could only step back. Giovanni charged back and threw a random punch into the air, and one that gently bounced off Fabrizio's stomach. He laughed aand in return, he grabbed Giovanni by the shoulder and sent him a punch right across his face, which left him led on the floor.

The referee counted, and Giovanni failed to stand. The bell sounded as the crowd cheered and hooted, and Fabrizio's arm was raised by the referee. "And your winner – Fabrizio DeRossi!"

'_Two dollars in my pocket.'_


	11. Palace de la Bride

**A/N -** **Hi my lovely readers, apologies for the wait, but now that I am back on a schedule with school and everything, and ashamed of constantly disappointing you all with taking agessss to update, i'm going to make it up for you! I now promise that for the next few weeks, you will have AT LEAST one update a week, and if there isn't, you all have every right to hunt me down and send me angry messages. **

**So, to prove my love for each and every one of you, I sepnt SIX HOURS tonight, writing this for you all. I'm still not too happy with it, but i guess it's a filler chapter, and I just wanted to have an update for you. Yeah, I replaced 6 hours of maths revision for 6 hours of writing, but hey - the Titanic is more important than trigonometry! I hope you all had a lovely summer, and please, make sure you PM me, or send me a message on kik: EllaSianAlise . I LOVE to speak to you all - and I have 2000 reads on this little story of mine! WOOOOOOOOO!**

***Ahem...* Onwards and upwards!**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Rose POV_

"Welcome to the Palace de la Bride!" Harold laughed as he pushed open the front door to a small two storey house. I walked inside as he carried our bags into the building and out of the freezing droplets of rain. My footsteps echoed on the wooden floor as I ventured further into the cold and dark building.

"Nothing grand I know," he sighed as he put the bags on the floor and opened up another wooden door, "but I'm hardly ever here, and I certainly don't earn a fortune so…" he motioned his arms to the surroundings, and I looked at them in interest. A big, blue rug lay over the floor, and shelves littered the walls, almost buckling under the weight of the many books placed on top of them. In the corner was a sink, a few cupboards and an oven. Two armchairs were placed on the edge of the rug, and a chess board was in the corner, the pieces arranged as if a match had just been deserted. Next to it were two wooden stools, and on the chess table, two big mugs. I walked over to see they were both still half full. I couldn't help but laugh.

He joined me to see why I was laughing, then saw the chess game and the two mugs. He swallowed hard, and fixed his eyes on the board as they slowly brimmed with water. Everything was silent with a few seconds, the only sound being the consistent ticking of a clock somewhere. I looked into his eyes, and realising he was not alone; he ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Uh sorry."

"Are you ok?" I asked. Did I offend him? Was he mad at me?

"Yes, yes, of course. I just had a bit of a moment. Here, would you like a cup of tea?" he asked, reaching into a cupboard. I agreed and went to help him, before realising I didn't have the slightest idea of what to do. My life up until the Titanic had been absolutely pathetic. "Don't worry about it," he consoled me.

I offered to at least clean up the cups from the chess game, but again, he just replied "no, don't worry about it." Instead I sat idly in an armchair. To say I felt awkward would be a complete understatement, and the happiness and carefree nature Harold normally possessed seemed to have drained from him as soon as he entered the room.

He brought our warm cups of tea and sat next to me. I let the steam heat my hands and face, before looking at my host. He sat, pale and stony faced, staring off into the distance, as if deep in thought.

* * *

_Bride POV_

"What's wrong, Harold?" She asked, and I snapped out of my trance to look at her, and then I averted my gaze to the two half-filled cups next to the unfinished chess game.

*flashback*

"_Haha! I'll win this time!" laughed Phillips as he moved his piece across the board. I gulped my tea and laughed. "Nice try, old man, but I'm always one step ahead of you!" Moving my piece, I knocked out yet another of his as he covered his face with his hands and moaned "noooooooo!"_

_ We were interrupted by the clock in the kitchen area chiming the hour. We both looked up to each other in a moment of panic, knowing what this meant. We were late…_

"_Oh bloody hell!" Jack shouted as we both jumped up and frantically grabbed items from around the house. Within the minute we had scrambled out onto the bustling streets of Southampton, sprinting to reach the ship._

_*end of flashback*_

"He was one of my closest friends," I muttered and awkwardly looked down after explaining my loss to Rose. She looked heartbroken. I examined the way the chess board had been left, all the pieces in the exact places me and Jack had put them. Maybe we should've carried on the game. We'd both be jobless, but at least we'd both be alive…

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around her body. Oh God – I was letting her freeze! Quickly, I concentrated and gestured for her to follow me up the stairs. I lay our suitcases on the wooden floor of the bedroom, and reached into the closet to pull out a warm jacket for her.

"Here," I smiled, holding it out for her as she slipped her arms in. The coat was massive on her small frame, the sleeves extending well past her fingertips. I couldn't help but laugh, and she began to laugh too – soon we were both on the floor in a fit of hysterics.

"Harold?"

* * *

_Rose POV_

We both stopped laughing immediately, listening closely to see if we had both actually heard someone.

"Harold Bride?" A woman's voice called from downstairs.

"Oh God… My mum!" Harold frantically whispered. This was _bad_ timing.

"What should I do?" I hissed, trying desperately to keep my voice down. He seemed to consider my question for a while, before he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. As soon as we got to the bottom a short woman with mousy brown hair almost jumped on top of Harold, her arms in a vice-like grip around his neck.

"Oh, my dear – do you know how worried I've been?" She sniffled into his shoulders as he also tightened his grip around the woman. "I've looked in every newspaper I could find, and I was so scared, Harold! I thought that stupid ship had taken you from us!" He patted her on the back.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly. Why don't you come in and I'll tell you about it? I have someone you need to meet too." She nodded and walked into the living area in a daze, not even noticing my presence. I chuckled to myself and waited for her to pass, wishing I could experience the same relief as she did, at finding out a loved one had survived the Titanic.

Harold took my hand in his, and I could see tears in his eyes after seeing his mother again. I'm sure, swimming in that icy sea that fateful night, there were plenty of moments when he believed he would never see her again.

"Just stand with me and be as charming and beautiful as you usually are, and we should be absolutely fine." I smiled and nodded, removing the coat and placing it on a hanger, before dusting down my dress, standing up straight, and re-pinning my hair. Harold held his hand out to me and guided me into the living room as I tried to remember every etiquette rule I had ever been taught in order to make a good impression.

It was then that his mother finally noticed my presence, and to say she looked shocked would be an understatement. Before Harold could even say anything, she had beaten us to it.

"Harold, who is this?" She asked in a way that made me squirm under her steely gaze.

"T-this is Rose, m-mother. Rose, this is my mother, Mary."

"A pleasure to meet you" I smiled and bowed my head a little in courtesy. Her eyes glimmered with confusion, but the foreboding in her gaze previously had gone. _What, did she initially think I was a whore of Harold's?!_ I had to try not to giggle as I looked the woman in the eye while she was busy analysing the two of us.

"She's going to be staying here for a while-" He started, before being cut off by Mary erupting into a coughing fit. "Why would that be necessary Harold?" I silently held my breath. What if he had to kick me out?

"Mother, we are not just being impulsive and awkward, it's a last-resort situation. Rose has nowhere else to go!"

"Don't you know how improper it is?"

"I'll explain all this later on." He chided.

Nodding and instantly dismissing it, I grew automatically suspicious of her. Why would she go from being so disapproving to suddenly accepting me, no questions asked? I knew this wouldn't be the last she spoke of that conversation; she was probably just waiting to speak in private to Harold and be polite.

Well, I was right. After Harold had told her the story of how he had survived, and Mary had finished her cup of tea, she asked him to speak to her in the hallway, _in private. _"Rose, dear," she beamed at me, "please excuse my rudeness – we shan't be long." I nodded and busied myself with tidying away her cup and beginning to wash it.

I began to think about Fabrizio, and how much longer would it take for him to get here. A week? A fortnight? A month? I shuddered at the thought. What if he never even came for me? What if I was stuck here, with Harold, for the rest of my life?

I suddenly turned round when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I wasn't met with the green eyes I had grown used to that belonged to Harold. Instead, I gazed into the sparkling blue ones that my life had revolved around recently.

"Jack?" I mouthed, afraid of speaking in case he disappeared, but he stayed right where he was; hands tucked into his trouser pockets, grinning mischievously at me.

"Why hello Rose," he picked up my hand and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it, like he did the night he came to dinner in first class.

"Am I dreaming?" I wondered aloud, but he just laughed in response.

"I dunno. Anyway, what's going on? Where are you?" He leaned in and his soft lips pressed onto my cheek, teasing me as his hot breath tickled my skin. Before he could move away I connected our lips and melted into his arms as he kissed me gently. It was absurd how Jack could control me with just one kiss!

"I really don't know where I am," I answered. He pulled my hands out so that they were holding his as he faced me. "Well, just remember Rose…"

"Remember what?" I asked, but he was disappearing from my sight, and my hands felt cold where his warm hands once were. When I looked up, he was completely gone. _What_ was I supposed to remember?

* * *

_Harold POV_

"Come on, Rose, please wake up," I murmured as I rubbed her cold, bare arms, trying to heat them up. "Mother, please fetch me my coat from the coat stand, will you?" Silently, she returned it to me, and I placed it over Rose's pale body.

I had just been telling mother what had happened for Rose to end up with me, and although she had still insisted it was quite improper, she agreed that the most caring thing for me to have done was to bring her here – even though she commented it was a very impulsive thing for me to have done.

After we had returned from our discussion, and the conclusion had been made that my father should not know that I was living with Rose, unmarried, the first thing I saw was Rose hunched over on the floor, pale and unconscious, and adrenalin began to race through my body. _What was wrong with her?_

Mum and I had sat by her side for the past half an hour, waiting for her to wake up, and I was beginning to get majorly concerned, when I saw her fingers twitch. Grabbing her hand in mine, I began to rub circles across her palm. Then, she moved her head to the side. And finally, her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked at me and my mother in confusion.

"Rose! Rose! Are you alright?" I asked, as she came round a bit.

"Yes," she smiled as she sat up, "but I do feel awfully dizzy." She rubbed her head before she took a sip of the water I handed her.

""Harold, I suggest you lead her up to bed to lie down for a little. I do hope you're feeling better Rose, but I really must be going." My mother excused herself, having stayed three hours longer than intended. "Oh and dear?" She turned back to me, "you cannot believe how happy I am to know you are safe." I smiled and watched her leave as I helped Rose up to her feet.

"Do you think you're ok to walk up the stairs?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Harold, I should hope I have the ability to-" She was cut off as she collapsed into my arms. I laughed victoriously. "I'll take that as a no then?" She scrunched up her face in defeat as I lifted her into my arms and made my way up the stairs. As gently as I could, I placed her down onto my bed.

Looking through my wardrobe I struggled to find anything suitable for her to wear to bed.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Looking for some sleepwear for you, but it appears I have lost all of my nightgowns, Miss Dewitt-Bukater!" We both burst out laughing.

"Please can I wear trousers?" She begged and I looked at her in shock.

"What? They look so comfortable, and I've never been allowed to wear them before!"

I gave a dismissive laugh as I handed her some trousers and a shirt, before I left the room to let her change.

"Harold?" She asked from my room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

* * *

**A/N: No Fabrizio, I know, but hopefully he'll be there soon! :) **


	12. Un Ragazzo Tutto Nuovo

**A/N - Hello everybody, and here's the chapter within a week, as promised - no need to hunt me down yet :) I would like to thank the lovely CMSinger for the review and continued support.**

**Just a few things to avoid confusion: If Bride is talking about a 'Jack' he is referring to Jack Phillips, his co-worker on the Titanic, not Jack Dawson.**

**Also, if Fabrizio is talking to another Italian, they are talking in Italian, but for pacing, I haven't written *THIS IS IN ITALIAN* and have kept their conversations in English, for obvious reasons.**

**Now, I want to ask your opinions: Are we team Rose/Harold or Rose/Fabrizio? Give me your opinion - I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter's A/N if you do! :D That is all.**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Bride POV_

I stepped out of my shoes after a long day at the British Inquiry to the sinking that I'd been dragged into. I was tired. A whole day being asked the same questions over and over grew repetitive very fast. Rose came running down the stairs, tears streaming down her face, and being so in love with her as I am, I went into panic mode instantly.

"Rose? Rose, what's the matter?" I questioned, being the caring man that I am… until I realised she was actually _laughing_; laughing so hard that she was crying!

"Rose, what on Earth do you find so funny?"

"I… you-" she couldn't speak she was laughing so hard, barely being able to stand upright. Had she gone mad? Instead of trying to explain, she just pulled out a slightly smudged photograph. Taking it into my hands, I studied it closer.

_Oh dear…_

I remember that day exactly – It was the day Cottam had purchased a new camera. Jack and I had gone round to help him work out how to use it, and, well, we had a few alcoholic beverages. The outcome was a picture of Jack carrying me while I was dressed up as a woman…

I dropped my head and covered my face with my hands. "Noooooo!" I groaned, before I looked at the photo again and burst out laughing. What on _Earth_ possessed us to do that? Let alone let Cottam take a picture! Rose and I were both doubled over, my mouth hurting from laughing so much.

"Do you have an empty photograph frame?" She questioned, waving the picture near my hands. I tried to grab it, but she was too quick for me.

"There is no way I would ever-"

"Oh _please_, Harold!" I hung my head in defeat and trudged up the stairs to retrieve one. The things she could make me do…

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"Well done! I never knew you were good at boxing!" Angelo patted Fabrizio's back as they left the building, Fabrizio carrying a few dollars. He'd won every match he'd participated in that night. Again. He felt slightly guilty having fought amateurs, but he needed the money.

"In Italy, I was a boxer."

Angelo nodded. "It's just you then? You've no wife or children?"

"I have an, er… girl. She is in England."

Angelo raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. Fabrizio realised what his friend was implying and gave him a playful hit in the arm before bursting out laughing "God, not a prostitute!"

"Well what, then?"

"I, uh… It's a long story."

The two continued walking through the darkened streets to Angelo's apartment and his new friend chuckled. "We have plenty of time…"

* * *

Jack POV

"_Helga?" I called, waking her. She sat up on Fabrizio's bunk, her blonde hair mussed from the pillow. "Food?" I pretended to be eating with my hands, and she laughed, before imitating my drawl and using the one word of English she had learn from me: "yeah!" I held out my hand to her as she took it and climbed down the ladders to the floor, and off to the dining room. It was the first time I'd actually been in here since I, well… died. Gawd, that was weird to think about! _

_ I heard the loud chatter of the different voices and languages, but was drawn to an Irish accent that seemed louder and more familiar than any other, bringing Helga with me._

"_Tommy?"_

_Quickly, his curly mop flipped round so he could look at me, and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in shock. "Jack, boy'o! Thought you were off in New York somewhere!" We greeted each other with pats on the back._

"_Nah, I wasn't so lucky."_

_ He seemed to notice the presence of a different girl by my side, 'cause he leaned in and whispered "where's yer first-class angel?" I sighed._

"_New York."_

_Tommy nodded, "sorry," before he noticed Helga. He reached out to shake her hand, gesturing to himself with his thumb. "Tommy Ryan." She smiled, "Helga Dahl."_

"_How d'ya know Jack then?" He asked, and I noticed confusion pass through her face, before she looked at me. "She was Fabrizio's, uh, well, I don't really know…. Girlfriend, I think."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Was?"_

"_He's in New York."_

"_Lucky bastard." He muttered, before welcoming us to sit with him._

"_She speak any English?"_

"_None," I sighed. It was weird without Fabrizio's presence, and Tommy seemed to sense that too. Helga suddenly yelped, and I looked over to her, smiling. "What is it?"_

_ She pointed to the corner, and I saw the same man from yesterday, sat with a woman who looked like an older version of Helga. She ducked behind me, and again, Tommy raised his eyebrows in question._

"_She's ran away from her parents," I explained. He simply laughed and shook his head, before having another spoonful of his oatmeal. "You're quite somethin', Jack."_

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

"Well, me and my wife were thinking of saving up and moving to California," explained Angelo. The oil lamps illuminated the small room with an orange glow as Fabrizio sat talking to his friend.

"California?"

Angelo took a sip of his wine. "Yes, on the other side of the country. Beaches, farms, lots of jobs… People are moving there now. I'm thinking of opening up a restaurant."

Fabrizio nodded. California… He'd have to ask Rose about it, but if they went there, they'd be away from Cal… yet still be in America. He suspected he wouldn't be particularly welcomed in England, after all.

The crowd roared as Fabrizio landed a punch in the man's ribs, and the bell sounded – signalling he'd won that match. He'd attracted quite a crowd as the fights progressed. In fact, tonight there were about four times as many people as the already crowded hall had filled when he had his first fight here. Everybody in the Italian quarter wanted to see the much talked about and unbeaten"new guy" – "_Un ragazzo tutto nuovo_"

He lay in the bed in the empty apartment, being able to smell Rose's floral scent in the pillows. He was tired. So tired, but things were looking up now. Rose was being taken care of, he was earning money and would soon be joining her, and he hadn't thought of Jack or Helga in...

_Jack._

_Helga._

The two people who were most important to him – gone. Gone in one night. Was he a bad person for not thinking about them in a few days? He thought about Jack, and realised that he wouldn't want Fabrizio worrying about him. He couldn't help but worry about Helga though. What if she was still out here, and he just didn't search well enough? Yet he thought he would be able to feel it inside him if she was still alive – he'd have more of an urge to search for her. Hopefully, Jack was providing for her as he was for Rose. After all, a deal's a deal... right?

The thoughts that occupied his tired mind were too much to think about, and a wave of exhaustion washed over his body as he drifted asleep.

* * *

_Rose POV_

I sat up from the bed and looked to my side, to find a note in Harold's singature handwriting I had gotten so accustomed to from hours sat watching him writing up messages in the wireless room.

"Rose,

I had to go to the inquiry, and didn't want to wake you. I should be home around 5 'o'clock.

Harold"

Underneath, there was a small cartoon sketch. It was of him, sat on the stand in the inquiry, fast asleep, his mouth hanging open and 'z's' coming out of it. I laughed to myself as I placed it back on the bed stand and looked at the clock. Three 'o'clock in the afternoon? Hurriedly, I changed into one of the simple dresses Harold had bought me and walked downstairs, picking up a duster and making a feeble attempt at completing housework. I was interrupted after a while by a knock at the door, and froze. Was I supposed to answer it? I supposed there could be no harm in it... It was highly unlikely Cal would've found out I'd gone to England, so sent a search party all the way over here, and located my address. I laughed to myself at the absurdity of it all as I opened the door.

A middle-aged man stood there, squinting his eyes in bewilderment.

"Excuse me for being so abrupt," he began, "but who are you?"

A good question. Who was I? Rose DeWitt-Bukater? Rose Dawson? Jane Bride? Rose Bride? Rose DeRossi? Just 'Rose'?...

"My name is Rose," I smiled, leaving out the surname for my own sanity.

"A pleasure to meet you, Rose," he smiled, holding out a hand that I shook, yet he still retained that puzzled expression. "But may I ask you; is this still the residence of Harold Bride?"

I narrowed my eyes. Harold wouldn't want me inviting odd strangers from the street into his house! "May I ask who you are, sir?"

"Arthur Bride – I'm his father."

"Ah," I smiled, stepping aside and gesturing for him to enter. "It is. He's out at the moment, but shouldn't be too long. Would you care to stay?" I questioned, being as polite as I possibly could. Inside, I had gone into panic. _Harold's father. Oh, dear God, what should I do?_

"I think I shall," he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Mr Bride?" I tried desperately to act just as Trudy, my maid, had done, to make a good impression, and not show him how incompetent I actually was at any life skills. _Trudy! Oh goodness, how could I have forgotten about her? Is she alright? _

_Now is not the time, Rose!_ I scolded myself.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Rose" I walked off to kitchen. He must've thought I was a maid or something. Yes, that explains it.

Filling up the kettle, I let it heat as I busied myself. The only thing I could do sufficiently, after much practise, was dress myself and make a cup of tea. It was rather pathetic really. "Rose?" I heard called from the other room, and I entered to see Arthur looking up at me. "Not to be impolite, but why are you here? Are you a maid?" I opened my mouth, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get me or Harold into trouble. "I-I…"

Luckily, the kettle began to let out the high-pitched noise from the kitchen, signalling the water had boiled. A wave of relief washed through my body. "If you'll excuse me, sir." I bowed my head and exited, before making up his cup of tea. I heard the front door open, and Harold shout "Rose, dear, I'm home!" I didn't dare go out to greet him though. Instead, I heard him walk further into the house. "Father! How very, uh… unexpected…" I could hear him forcing a smile. We weren't exactly prepared for this. What would his father think of his son living with a woman, unmarried? I crossed myself and said a silent prayer.

We'd need it!


	13. You Must Be Mad

**A/N - Hello! Tuesday again = update. Not as long as usual, but I have my reasons. Thankyou ever so much for TitanicFabri and for giving me their opinions and leaving lovely reviews, as well as my new favouriters/followers, and anybody who is reading this story! :D**

**It's still not too late for you to have your say and get a shoutout from me - just leave a review stating whether you are Team Rose/Harold or Team Rose/Fabrizio and why!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

_Rose POV_

I stayed frozen in the kitchen before creeping up to the door and peeping so I could just see into the living space. Harold's father stood as they shook hands, his eyes brimming with tears. As soon as they appeared, they left as he cleared his throat. "Nice to see you back, son."

"It's nice to be back," Harold nodded, before sitting himself down. _Now!_ I urged myself, carrying Mr Bride's cup and saucer into the room. "Oh, hello Mr Bride." I addressed Harold. It was odd speaking to him so formally, but I figured he'd hardly be in trouble if I was only his maid instead of a random girl he had picked up from the sinking. He gave me an odd look, but I continued, ignoring it. "Would you care for a cup of tea, too?"

It took a few seconds for him to reply, but he seemed to gather what was going on. "Yes thank you, Rose." I bobbed down in a curtsy before hurrying off into the kitchen. I heard them exchange formalities as I filled the kettle yet again. "So, you finally have a maid, Harold."

"I-uh… yes, father."

"She's quite the looker too," he chuckled, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Wherever did you find her? Speaks like Royalty!"

"Er, well- " Harold could hardly get a word in edgeways before being interrupted again!

"Surely she's not in your price range? Seems more like a maid for high-society."

"Well you know…" He trailed off. "I got some money for my account of the Titanic, and decided I didn't just want any maid…"

"Good job son," I heard him pat Harold on the back. "She's splendid."

I smiled to myself as I carried Harold's tea in, and he gestured for me to sit with them.

"So Rose, " began Mr Bride, "How did you end up working for Harold?"

"I, uh… I was on the Titanic, working as a maid for a lady in the first class. Unfortunately, I… heard she did not survive, and I had no work. Mr Bride offered me a position with him. "

He nodded his head "Splendid!"

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

_"You're leaving her! I can't believe you Fabrizio!" Jack screamed through the darkness. "I'm caring for Helga, and you send her overseas with a man she hardly knows! What kind of best friend could do that?"_

Fabrizio jolted to sit in his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his brow. It took a while for his breaths to slow as he squinted suspiciously at his darkened room. _A dream. It was only a bad dream._ He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to pant in terror. That's when he decided he needed to get to England, and he needed to get there as soon as possible. Jack was right. What kind of a best friend was he, sending his love thousands of miles away with someone who was practically a stranger?

Grumbling from exhaustion, he walked into the bathroom the few flats shared and began to run the water. To anybody he probably looked insane – taking a bath at 4am – yet he doubted anybody was awake, and he needed to be ready early.

The water heated his skin as he stepped into the tub and rubbed at his hair, applying some of the soap. Rose had originally bought two soaps – one for him, and one for her. Well, his had run out long ago, and as she only stayed here for a little while, he had to resort to using hers. It had a gentle floral scent that reminded her of him, and he realised how much he missed that scent. He missed her fragility, the way she made him laugh, and the way she didn't know how to even dress herself when they first moved in.

He pulled on some clean clothes and walked into the apartment, packing all his belongings into the case Harold had bought for him. Everything. Clothes, right down to a photograph someone had presented to him of him boxing a few nights ago. He even packed the small soap of Rose's. As soon as he saw the sun rising over the many rooftops, he walked to the door. Examining the apartment, he sighed. He'd survived this huge ordeal, determined to get to America, only to be leaving after a month or so. A niggling voice in his head asked him why he was giving up his dreams to care for Rose, yet he still felt fate drag him from the building and to the Docks.

"Ah, you're in luck," a man with a strange accent told him. "A tramp steamer's leaving today. Should be in Southampton within the week. Plenty of space left, so fares are cheaper."

"Why?" Fabrizio asked.

"After that sinking, nobody wants to take the risk, do they? You must be mad, mate!"

Fabrizo nodded his head. He may indeed be mad, but he couldn't explain why he felt the urge to look after Rose. He paid the money from his wad he had earned from boxing, and boarded the small ship which was conveniently set to sail in just a few hours.

* * *

_Bride POV_

"Oh dear," she paced up and down the kitchen, fiddling with her hands. "What if he thought I was incompetent?"

"Rose!" I laughed, "he's already told me you're 'splendid' so don't worry, for goodness sake! You did brilliantly!" She looked right into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded. "We've just got to be careful."

It was her turn to nod as we sat on the chair together. She stared off into the distance before turning to speak to me: "How do you deal with your loss, Harold?"

I gave a bitter laugh. "Does it look like I'm one to give advice about that?" I pointed at the two cups of tea, still left as they were, and the little chess pieces that had been left untouched. She sighed.

"Then how come Fabrizio can be so strong and never seems to think about Jack or his girl, and you can be strong and offer me a place to live, and recount the event every day for the inquiry, yet I am only capable of feeling sorry for myself and doubting everything I do."

I sighed. "People deal with things in different ways. Maybe it's easier for Fabrizio to not think about it; to try and act like nothing happened. I find it hard. I try not to think about it, but he was my best friend, you know? You can't simply forget, and I'm not too good at pretending I can. I think it'll get better in time. The more you adjust to living without them, the less you will notice that they aren't present. You just seem to be finding things harder than I or Fabrizio."

"He was the first person I ever loved." She choked.

"What about your family?"

She raised her eyebrows at me and gave an exasperated laugh. "Oh… yes. Sorry," I muttered.

"You may think… that it's the end of the world… Just cause it feels like the end of your wold. But it's not. I'm sure… Jack, was it?" She nodded. "Well I'm sure Jack would want you to carry on, and live a life to be proud of. Things will only be harder for him to watch if you're upset." She smiled, and I could see water about to spill from her eyes.

"You're right Harold. I should do something to make me happy."

"You should!" I motivated her, before wondering aloud what it is she wanted to do.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to California…" She gave a sheepish grin, as if she was ashamed to admit it. Yet I couldn't control the sinking feeling I felt deep inside.

* * *

_Fabrizio POV_

Fabrizio stepped off the ship and onto the docks of Southampton. He was exhausted. Every night he'd stay awake in his cabin, going up on deck at even the slightest sound. He slept through the day, only waking for meals. Yet he was thankful to escape the constant anxiety he'd been living in for the past few days. He was still alive!

He pulled out the small map Harold had drawn him, and followed the streets to the circled one, then scanned the houses. Number 49…

He approached a well-kept house with a red door, before double checking it was the right address and knocking. He waited in a few seconds before he heard the fiddling of keys at the front door and it opened to reveal a beautiful girl with wild red hair and a porcelain white face. He couldn't formulate words, instead stood, moving his mouth, but no sound coming out.

"F-Fabrizio?" She croaked.

"Rosa!" He grinned, before she nearly knocked him over, jumping into his arms. He dropped his suitcase and spun her round as they hugged each other tightly.

"I never thought you'd come!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Me? I will always care for you Rosa. It took a bit longer than I want, although."

He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she wept into his shoulder. "Shh…" he murmured. "Don't cry, beautiful Rosa. I am here now."

"Rose? Are you-" Harold stopped mid-sentence as he stood in the doorway. Fabrizio noticed a look of defeat pass through Harold's face – yet as soon as it had appeared it had left. "Fabrizio!" He walked over to shake hands with his friend, "how nice to see you again!"


	14. Progress

**A/N - A long time since update, but I have some very legit reasons so bear with me! On Monday i'm off to Germany for two weeks for an exchange :D SO EXCITED! Unfortunately for you guys, that means no update. To make it up to you i'll double update when I get back. Please review - your reviews make my day :')**

**All my love,**

**~Okaly~**

* * *

**Harold POV**

"What're you going to do then?" I asked Fabrizio. It was late at night, and Rose had already gone to bed.

"My friend is moving to California. He say you can earn lots of money there, yes? Well I will ask Rose, but I would like to go there."

"She told me the other day she'd love to go to California." I could've kicked myself as soon as it had left my mouth. I couldn't let her slip away from me – not when I was so close! Goodness, when had I become so jealous?

Fabrizio left to take a bath and I sat in the dimly lit room reading the newspaper, the clock rhythmically ticking. I looked up at it. Half past nine. I read my paper, and the ticking distracting me again, I looked back up. Still half past nine? What?

It was starting to annoy me; just the way it carried on, that constant noise, and how nothing made it change the way it ticked. I looked over to the two chess table in the corner, and the two cups. I sighed and dropped my head backwards, knowing full well what I was supposed to do. Determinedly, I stood up and headed towards the cup. I picked mine up first, poured the contents down the sink and placed the empty cup there.

Then, I headed towards Jack's. I suppose to anybody who didn't understand would be confused by the way I kept his cup there. Now that I considered it, it was silly. I needed to let go to keep myself sane. Gulping, I grasped his cup with trembling hands and transferred it to the sink, trying my best to not give this any second thoughts.

The chess pieces were arranged so that a match was ready to begin. 'Life must go on,' I told myself.

* * *

** Jack POV**

_I flicked through a few more drawings until I found one of a small child. Ponting, I said "baby." She repeated, "baby!"_

"_Yeah, that's it! Good Job Helga!" We high five'd and began to laugh. Stashing my drawings under my arm, I stood and helped her to stand as we began to walk the decks. It was odd, the wind blowing my hair from my face and the sun shining off everybody's faces. I felt… alive, which is kinda odd._

_ It filled me with a sense of happiness. I hopefully had a long time to wait until Rose came, but Helga and Tommy were proving to be good company, and the least I could do for Fabrizio was make sure Helga was happy, and I'm sure he'd appreciate me teaching her English so that they could communicate even a little better than they had before._

_ I took her hand in mine as we continued walking along the wooden decks spilling with happy people and liveliness_

"_Do you want me to draw you?"_

_She clearly didn't understand, so I took her over to a bench and made her sit, before sitting cross legged on the wooden floor and pulling some paper and pencils out. I tried to gesture for her to stay still, and she sat. I felt the familiar feeling that rushed through me when I drew, like I was taken to a different place. Things going on around me seemed to disappear as I focused on Helgas face, and replicating each line onto my paper. I focused on every detail as a way of therapy for myself, even down to the exact pattern of Helga's lace collar. Biting on my lip I finished the last bit of shading before examining my work. I looked back up at her and then down again. I was pretty happy with it._

_ Grinning, I turned the paper round to face her, and she gasped. Walking closer she squinted her eyes, scrutinising the drawing as if it was a replica of her. A smile broke loose on her face and she let out a giggle before pulling it to her in an embrace. Then, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck for a brief hug. She'd seemed to be improving recently, not so down all the time. Now, she seemed to be cured of her depression, just like that!_

_ I led her back to our room, and the two guys me and Fabrizio shared with had become used to Helga's presence. In fact, the men and she had even been able to have a conversation together. Maybe their languages were similar or something. I was just happy she had someone that would understand her native language. As she fell asleep and I warned my two roommates that if they lay a hand on her I'd kill them, I went over to the 3__rd__ class general room. _

_ "Ay! Jack-o. How's things with the lass?"_

_I laughed, "great."_

"_And the undead one?" He handed me a beer as we clinked glasses and took big gulps of the dark liquid. "Great too. Fabrizio's with her."_

"_Bloody good friend if ever there was one," he muttered. _

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Good morning Rosa!" Fabrizio smiled over me as I adjusted my eyes to the light streaming through the gap in the curtains. I felt happiness and relief surge through me as I pulled him into a big hug.

"Rosa, my friend in New York say there are jobs in California, and I wonder you want to go? We could go."

I felt my jaw drop. California? The place I wanted to go more than anywhere else? "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I practically screamed as I jumped out of bed, my body shaking with over-excitement. This was my chance. I was away from Cal, and I could actually do something with my life instead of pretending to be a maid or just staying cooped up in some house. I could be an actress! A writer! A dancer!

Fabrizio seemed overjoyed as he did a little dance around the room with me. "Okay. I get some money, and I to book the tickets, yes?"

"Yes!" I beamed, and he left as I hurriedly got ready for the day and headed downstairs.

When I got there I was rather surprised though, as the sight I'd become accustomed to of the two cups and the chess table was no longer what it was. The cups had been moved! I sent a silent prayer, hoping it hadn't been Fabrizio who'd accidentally moved them, not knowing the story behind them, but was interrupted by a voice behind me. "I moved them."

It was Harold. I smiled out of admiration for him as he nodded his head with tight lips.

"Well I admire you very much, Harold."

He allowed himself to show a faint smile as he put his coat on. "I'll be at the Enquiry until five. Have a nice day."

* * *

**Harold POV**

Just as I had walked through the door after a long day there was a knock, and I turned to open it. My father was stood smiling, and he welcomed himself in. "Er, wait there."

Frantically, I ran through to the living room. "Rose – my father's here, hide Fabrizio!"

She muttered something to him and he crouched behind the kitchen counter. I suppose it'd have to do for him. My father, never following my instructions, walked straight in just as Fabrizio had hidden. That was too close.

"Rose! How lovely to see you again dear!"

"Hello, Mr Bride," she bobbed into a curtsy.

"Oh please, call me Edward."

"Edward," she corrected herself and I gave my father a suspicious look. I've never seen him being this friendly to a maid before.

He led me into the living room as Rose stayed in the kitchen with Fabrizio.

"Now son, how is she?"

"Rose?"

He nodded, and I was genuinely confused by his question.

"She is alright…?" My sentence trailed off as I saw a familiar shade of red hair at the side of the door. She was listening in! I struggled not to chuckle to myself.

"She'd be quite a good match for you," my father interrupted me, and it took a while for his words to sink in.

"My maid?"

"Oh, don't play that card with me, Harold. You don't have a maid that captivating and not feel an attraction towards her. She doesn't look like one, and nor should she."

"Where are you going with this?" I was beyond confused.

"I think you should try to court her."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Well yes father, thank you for that advice, but I have been attempting this since the first time I laid eyes on her.

"I, uh… Really?"

"Yes! Just think - we can have a wedding by June!"

"Wow… A-a little soon, don't you think?"

He laughed and tapped his hand on his knee, a habit he's had forever.

"Why wait? I can see it in your eyes that you love her."

"Right…"

He stood from the chair and shook my hand. "Good luck, son!" And with that he walked out, shouting "Goodbye, Rose," over his shoulder.


End file.
